Una persona diferente
by mishima sashi
Summary: Por miedo a hacer daño a los demas el debe alejarse y vivir con la soledad como unica compañera y asi no hacer daño a las personas que ama, ese es su pensamiento, no hay nadie en ese horrendo mundo quien lo pueda entender y estara su lado sin sentir miedo si tan solo hubiese alguien que pueda sentirse como el tal vez seria un alivio... FlippyxLammy
1. Chapter 1

**Si lo sé…sé que es muy dudoso que alguien lea esto ya que es una pareja demasiado inusual lo más normal sería un FlippyxFlaky, la mayoría los prefiere a ellos dos juntos y no los culpo debo admitir que se ven bastante bien…peeero a mí me gusta Lammy y más aun después de saber que es esquizofrénica no pude evitar imaginarla como pareja de Flippy…pero como dije dudo que alguien lea esto y si lo haces será por curiosidad o por algún milagro también te guste los dos desquiciados juntos? Bueno como sea espero que sea de tu agrado ya que le puse un tanto de esfuerzo como siempre perdón por los fallos ortográficos y gracias por leer este fic **

**Disclaimer: la serie y personajes de Happy Tree Friends son propiedad de mondo media y sus respectivos creadores**

**Una persona diferente**

Fliqpy todo era su culpa…por ese estúpido mounstro que vivía dentro de él fue por lo que ahora todos sus amigos se habían alejado del ex militar, no los culpaba cualquiera se alejaría de un psicópata dado que ni siquiera con la persona a la quien mas amaba se controlaba, si su hermosa pelirroja también se había alejado, hoy estaba solo, fue él quien decidió dejarla de la forma más cruel posible como para que lo odie y así se aleje, mientras miraba con la vista perdida hacia el cielo recordó aquel el día en el que le grito que no le interesaba, que solo había jugado con ella y otras cosas horribles, el rostro de ella se lleno de tristeza y desolación más aun cuando había visto esa sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Flippy pero lo peor había sido que no era la otra persona sino que era el verdadero flippy quien le decía eso, la temerosa chica se armo de valor y le propino una fuerte cachetada en el rostro del chico con lagrimas en los ojos para luego correr para alejarse lo más que pudo de él, después de haberse alejado, el chico en silencio derramo lagrimas hasta que sus ojos parecían estallarle, desde esa vez se sentía vacio, pero no podía permitirse seguir al lado de nadie, quería estar solo o mejor dicho quería alejarse de todos para no hacerles ningún daño, y así fue si tal vez continuaban hablándole pero no era como antes su ultimo descontrol había sido catastrófico había lastimado a todos sus amigos, y la sangre de sus manos no podía ser borrada, así vaya al psicólogo haga un tratamiento todo era inútil, nadie podría entender esa soledad, ese sentimiento de no poder estar con nadie por miedo a terminar asesinándolo, quien sabe tal vez su destino siempre fue estar solo, tenía miedo, si no fuera por Fliqpy todo marcharía bien, por que cuando estaba con los que quería tanto era un chico tierno y respetuoso mas su otro lado era solo un asesino con sed de sangre, y que lamentablemente nadie podría controlar por más que quisiera, mientras seguía pensando lo desafortunado que era y lo triste que se sentía alguien lo interrumpió llamándolo

-Flippy- decía un hombre de gabardina morada y lentes oscuros mientras movía de un lado al otro su bastón, pues era el único que le hablaba con seguridad gracias a su ceguera-necesito que me hagas un favor

El sin muchos ánimos se puso de pie-dime que es en lo que te puedo ayudar mole-dijo tratando de sonar amable

-sabes que no llegan muchas personas a este pequeño pueblo y que no ha habido nadie más después de ese chico con traje de marinero, pero justo hoy llega un nuevo residente para vivir aquí, así que por favor podrías ir a recoger al nuevo?-decía mientras Flippy no se sentía muy convencido, porque él? Pero no tenia de otra

-solo dame la dirección y yo iré a buscarlo-dijo de todas formas desde que había decidido alejarse de sus amigos su vida era de lo más aburrida

En cuanto le dio la dirección, Flippy se dirigió hasta allí parecía que esta persona lo iba esperar en la vieja estación de trenes, no muchas veces iba ahí así que solo pedía encontrar a esa persona para volver de nueva cuenta a su hogar, hace ya tiempo que no salía la otra persona así que se sentía más tranquilo así, el tren ya había llegado entonces y busco por las bancas donde podría encontrarse el nuevo residente del pequeño pueblo, no debía ser muy difícil encontrarlo, ya que como había mencionado antes el no vidente en ese lugar eran pocas las personas que Vivian y aun más escasos eran los turistas y peor aun tratándose de alguien que fuese aquedarse, no encontró a nadie, camino tranquilamente poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, de pronto escucho unos pasos rápidos junto con una voz a sus espaldas que parecía estar acercándose hacia el

-detente!...-fue lo primero que escucho cuando antes de que diera la vuelta algo choco contra el haciéndolo desequilibrarse y caer al suelo, cuando intento abrir los ojos no pudo hacerlo por que algo se apoyo contra él, este se encontraba boca abajo, vio como unos pies pasaban por su delante y como unas manos recogían lo que parecía ser una especie de sombrero, el levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba a causa del sol poniente no pudo lograr su objetivo, entonces rápidamente se puso de pie y pudo verla en todo su esplendor ella se veía sumamente feliz como una niña mientras agarraba su sombrero, sacando algo de él, pudo verla detenidamente, era más baja que él, su pelo era corto y de color morado al igual que sus ojos, llevaba un jersey de lana junto con una faldita de color azul oscuro antes de que continuara detallándola ella lo vio un tanto sorprendida poniéndose su sombrero en la cabeza que tenía un pequeño moño en el costado, se puso firme y un tanto nerviosa volvió a hablar-L…lo lo siento mucho señor policía!-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba fuertemente algo verde entre sus manos

-ah…-no supo como contestar el chico de doble personalidad hace tiempo que no hablaba con nadie amablemente más que con mole y algunos de sus viejos amigos pero con chicas, las pocas que conocía le temían, la que amaba ya no estaba con él, así que a consecuencia de eso se sintió un tanto nervioso, se rasco la nuca y pudo seguir-disculpa…no soy un policía, solo soy un ex militar y vine para llevarte

-wuaaaa! Un ex militar! Viste Mr. Pickles! ya conocí a una persona interesante!-Flippy se extraño porque ella le estaba hablando a un pepino que tenía en sus manos, no le prestó mucha importancia tal vez era un tipo de celular o algo así…-dime cuál es tu nombre?-decía tranquila y sonriente la chica

Flippy sintió una calidez extraordinaria desde ya hace mucho tiempo que nadie se interesaba con él, ya que no había una sola persona que no lo conociera como el loco asesino que era, pero siendo esta chica nueva no tenía ese miedo que podía ver en los ojos de todas las personas que conocía-mi nombre es Fl…Flppy-no pudo decir si Flippy o Flqpy porque hace tiempo que no distinguía quien era el que controlaba realmente ese cuerpo

-el mío es Lammy mucho gusto!-decía feliz la chica alcanzándole su mano para apretarla, el chico cortésmente la tomo, nuevamente se sentía feliz de alguna forma, pero, al tocarla a pesar de que ella era tibia sintió un frio que se le hacía familiar-viviré aquí desde hoy así que cuida de mi por favor-decía gentilmente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-he? que dices? Ha! Lo siento-decía hablando nuevamente con ese pepino inmóvil-Flippy el es Mr. Pickles es muy buen chico y siempre me acompaña no es lindo?-decía mostrándolo con las dos manos

-qué?...he…si, es…lindo-decía no muy seguro porque lo único que veía era un vegetal sin movimiento, pero nuevamente ignoro ese hecho se quiso apresurar para ir a dejar a donde debía ir la chica seguro algún familiar o amigo-entonces debemos irnos-decía recogiendo la maleta café de la nueva chica, ella solo asintió felizmente

Por su parte Lammy había decidido ir a vivir a ese tranquilo pueblo, por querer alejarse de la ruidosa ciudad y estar más tranquila, ella caminaba tranquilamente y segura al lado del chico que recién había conocido, siendo un ex militar y sobre todo amable y bastante apuesto para ella era como si viera un príncipe que caminaba a su lado, enrojeció un poco al pensar que estaba con alguien así, alguien que parecía ser tan maravilloso, no podía dejar de sonreír por la emoción, pero…ella iba acompañada de alguien más su eterno y único amigo Mr. Pickles, a la vista de todo el mundo podría ser solamente un pepino común y corriendo, pero Lammy no lo veía de esa forma ella veía a un pepino que solo se comunicaba con ella y cada vez que lo hacia la saludaba elegantemente sacándose su sombrero, llevaba un bigote al estilo francés que lo hacía ver como un caballero de la edad moderna, que muchas veces podía sentirlo como una sombra tras ella, pero ese era el problema era la única que podía verlo de ese modo

-disculpa Flippy puedo preguntarte algo?-decía mirándolo al rostro al chico que en todo el trayecto había estado callado

-claro que puedes solo dímelo-el tan solo quería disfrutar el trayecto sintiendo por fin que alguien no le temía que hasta se sentía apreciado

-tu…tienes novia?-Al instante él se detuvo en seco porque al pasar la palabra "novia" en su mente pudo ver claramente la imagen de la mujer más hermosa que podía haber conocido en su vida, su preciosa Flaky, cuanto la extrañaba…sintió como si le hubieran echado alcohol en la herida que hasta entonces aun no había curado-he…yo…lo siento-se disculpo inmediatamente la pelimorada al ver la expresión de tristeza del chico borrando por completo su sonrisa, Flippy pudo ver su rostro de preocupación de la joven y él se reincorporo y pudo hablar

-yo debería ser el que debería estar pidiendo disculpas, te estoy retrasando o no?-y volvió a caminar a paso rápido, quería tocar el tema ya no quería saber más de esas cosa de amor ni nada parecido, el si había amado a la pelirroja con todo su corazón pero bien sabia que terminaría así gracias a su alter ego, al instante recordó que ella ahora vivía una vida tranquila junto con otro chico que si la protegería y la trataría como ella se lo merecía, aunque le guardaba rencor él era el más indicado _"espero que la estés tratando bien Splendid"_ pensó al recordar a ese que se hacía llamar a sí mismo "héroe"

-yo…-Flippy volteo a ver a la chica que estaba detrás-yo no quise preguntarte eso…_el _tenia curiosidad, es muy sobreprotector conmigo pero me sigue molestando con saberlo…disculpa…es por Mr. Pickles- estaban en medio del bosque y se sintió un aire frio mientras la chica hablaba

-tu…-Flippy se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a la chica jalaba tímidamente su falda, el pudo notar en ella unos ojos sin brillo que parecían mirar a la nada, el tuvo un sentimiento desconocido, vio como los labios de la chica se movían sin producir ningún sonido como si estuviera hablando sola cuando todo se perdió

La chica hablaba con su fiel amigo, pero Flippy no la escuchaba o mejor dicho no escuchaba su conversación, había comenzado a discutir con ese elegante compañero

_-No me gusta ese chico!-_decía con una voz tal de un hombre maduro_-no quiero que te acerques a el!-_chillaba desde el pequeño bolso que colgaba del hombro de la chica para luego aparecer detrás de ella como la sombra de un hombre alto con un sombrero de copa como si estuviera hablándole al oído-_Lammy preciosa si no lo dejas…lo tendré que matar-_decía con un tono educado

_-no…no hagas eso por favor-_suplicaba la chica-_no le hagas daño…-_pero no fue escuchada este desapareció del bolso y como si se hubiese tele transportado estaba detrás de Flippy con una pequeña navaja que Lammy guardaba por seguridad en su bolso,apuntándole directamente al cuello, según ella corrió en su rescate

De pronto Flippy pudo ver un ágil movimiento de la joven que corrió donde él estaba, de no tener el buenos reflejos tal vez hubiera podido rallarle el rostro con ese arma blanca pero fue más rápido y la detuvo agarrando sus muñecas haciendo fuerza, esa chica era realmente fuerte, aun tenía los ojos apagados como si estuviera en trance, pero lamentablemente él se había confiado mucho, pensó que no había salido dañado pero se equivoco movió lentamente los ojos y vio lo que nunca debió haber visto…sangre… sangre que goteaba del arma con el que había sido atacado, pudo ver en el reflejo de ese metal como sus ojos cambiaban de verdes a un amarillo intenso, que era señal de perdición, de descontrol total, en su mente escucho unos gritos desesperados, balas y explosiones consecuencia de su pasado y finalmente volvió a surgir _el_

Dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro Fliqpy había renacido gracias a Lammy o podría decir gracias a "Mr. Pickles"-Wuajajajajajaja!-se puso a reír fuertemente el lado oscuro del atormentado Flippy, la chica aun no reaccionaba pero Fliqpy no podía percibir el temor en ella, eso lo molesto _el enemigo _debería temerle, debería suplicar por su vida!, salir corriendo!, pero no la chica no sentía nada, al parecer es mas parecía que quería acabar con él, el chico sonrió ampliamente, al fin un enemigo digno o al menos que le dé pelea no como todos esos cobardes que huían en cuanto lo veían llegar, si lo único que quería era sacarles las entrañas y juagar con ellas solo eso…, volviendo el quiso de inmediato probar que tan fuerte era, le solto las muñecas para poder ahorcarla y después sacar su gran cuchillo que siempre portaba, cortarle el cuello y cuando se esté desangrando poder probar su sangre en símbolo de victoria, se relamió al pensar la bella muerte que le daría a su contrincante

pero fue mala idea, ella era mas ágil que lo que él pensaba, se había confiado demasiado pensando que era como las demás chicas había bajado la guardia, y en cuanto la soltó fue ella quien se tiro encima de Flqpy, fue tal la fuerza que empleo que hizo que su cabeza se golpeara, levanto en lo alto su navaja, mientras susurroen un tono frio_-lo tendré que asesinar…-y_ cuando estuvo a punto de hundirla en el pecho del joven,pero justo unos milisegundos antes se escucho un gran estruendo en el pueblo como una explosión que hizo que la chica por fin volviera a la realidad, estaba sentada en el estomago del peliverde, que ya para entonces por el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo había vuelto a ser Flippy, Lammy vio que el cerraba los ojos resistiendo el dolor de su nuca, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca y que sus muslos rozaban los brazos del soldado, y mas el movimiento que causaba su respiración no pudo evitar ponerse roja como si de un tomate se tratara, se cayó para atrás y se alejo un poco con un gritito ahogado

mientras que Flippy también medio cociente había sentido una suave piel por unos segundos, abrió pesadamente los ojos, pero en cuanto tomo conciencia, se asusto fuertemente y busco a la joven, en cuanto la encontró, no podía creerlo, no tenía ni un solo rasguño solo podía ver un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, pero aun no salía de su sorpresa y aun mas cuando sintió un ardor en su rostro se toco y supo que era una herida también vio sangre en sus dedos, se alarmo y fue cerca de la chica que estaba temblando de nerviosismo, el se puso lo más cerca posible para poder examinarla y ver si no se encontraba herida, puso su mano en su frente para saber si no tenía fiebre por que su color no le daba seguridad tal vez por el susto o algo así

-Lo…lo siento no sabía que estaba haciendo sobre ti! No…no estaba intentando algo pervertido ni nada de eso no sé como llegue ahí es la verdad!-gritaba aun con un sonrojo fuerte, Flippy no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risilla, le había cautivado, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció extraña no había habido ni una sola persona que salga ilesa después de ver a Fliqpy y menos con tanta sed de sangre…-Flippy?

El chico se puso serio y dijo-dime…tu lo viste no es cierto?-dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella-tu viste a Fliqpy…

Ella bajo la mirada, cosa que hizo que el peli verde de alguna forma se pusiera triste-lo siento…no recuerdo nada…-y unas pequeñas gotitas se asomaban de los ojos de Lammy, el se sorprendió el esperaba una respuesta como: "es horrible" o "no te me acerques me das miedo!" pero ella le salía con que no lo recordaba?-solo recuerdo que estábamos caminando por el bosque y te pregunte que si tenias novia…y después no recuerdo nada-decía evadiendo la mirada de Flippy mientras parecía que en cualquier instante iba a romper el llanto

-tranquila no tienes por qué recordarlo-decía Flippy con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla

Examino bien lo que estaba pasando, el también recordó que antes de saber de la existencia de Fliqpy y reconocerlo como parte de él, cada vez que salía cuando volvía en si no lograba recordar nada hasta el día en el que fue a ver al estúpido de Lumpy que para bien o para mal después de sus inútiles sesiones pudo saber que el que asesinaba y dañaba a todo mundo, era su otro yo consecuencia de la guerra y sus horribles experiencias, ahora se veía al espejo y podía ver claramente a el otro tipo sonriendo desjuiciadamente esperando la oportunidad para volver a atacar, pero como fue antes dicho él no sabía lo que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía un trastorno de doble personalidad por los traumas sufridos que tal vez nunca tendrían cura, el también olvidaba todo, ahora si podía recordarlo esa fue la razón por la que había decidido alejarse por que ahora podía recordarlo, recordar las atrocidades que cometía contra sus seres queridos, pero de alguna forma estaba más tranquilo porque ahora consiente era más capaz de reprimirlo, analizando a esa chica era muy posible que también este sufriendo como él, por eso fue que cuando la toco algo se le hacía familiar, pues era como saludarse de alguna forma a sí mismo, pero no tenía la certeza si ella era como él, porque ella parecía una persona completamente normal…bueno tal vez también Fliqpy pudo haberles parecido así a sus víctimas, de alguna forma deseaba saber más sobre su problema para ayudarla, para que no quede sola y con el alma destrozada al igual que él, en ese momento había decidido ayudarla, ella no se merecía un destino tan triste…

En todo el camino no habían dicho una sola palabra Lammy miraba al suelo y ya no llevaba esa sonrisa del principio Flippy se extraño y decidió hablar de algo-Hace unos meses deje a mi novia-dijo mirando los arboles, si quería ayudar a esta nueva chica debía darle confianza así que no se guardaría nada, porque de alguna forma esta chica le daba fuerzas, aun no estaba seguro de si ella también tenía ese problema como él, aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera así era como si le hubiera devuelto la vida sobre todo por el hecho de ser la única capaz de enfrentarse a Fliqpy que ni el mismo había logrado dominar

-supongo que la extrañas…-decía prudentemente con una voz baja, Flippy volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho, aun la amaba-pero animo! Se nota que tu eres fuerte y debiste haber tenido una buena razón para dejarla-ella puso una gran sonrisa y se paro frente a Flippy-da lo mejor de ti seguro te vuelves a enamorar y esta vez vas a ser feliz porque tu eres un príncipe!

Flippy quedo pasmado, era como una niña llena de energía que podía contagiar a cualquiera esa felicidad que desprendía cada vez que mostraba con esa gran sonrisa-principe?...jajaja-no pudo evitar reír ante la idea de que lo compararan con algo tan distinto a lo que era, esa chica en verdad parecía una niña aun hablando con amigos imaginarios y creyendo en los príncipes, no parecía que ella tenga algún problema de personalidad no podía ser posible-de que hablas…-dijo el lamentándose la forma en la que pisoteo el corazón de su amada-yo ni siquiera podría decir que soy digno de llamarme persona…-esto la había dicho para si en un tono tan bajo que no fue alcanzado por su compañera

-hum? Pues pareces serlo-dijo con seguridad y una cara de inocencia la chica que con ese gesto nuevamente hizo sonreír a Flippy-y aun mas con ese uniforme no dijiste que eras un ex militar? Hasta donde yo se los soldados van a la guerra a defender a su país y protegerlo no es cierto!?, tu proteges a las personas no? Por eso fuiste a la guerra! Por eso pareces un príncipe, uno que protege!-era increíble como la chica con sus palabras le devolvía la luz a Flippy, el había olvidado esa parte de su pasado oscuro, solo recordaba ese sentimiento de haberse ocultado debajo de la piel de su compañero ya muerto y el cómo había asesinado por primera vez de las formas más horrendas, había olvidado que lo único que quería en un principio era proteger a su humilde familia y a todos sus preciados camaradas…

-Lammy…-pronuncio inconscientemente observándola, aun no se explicaba como en tan poco tiempo esta chica lo había sorprendido como ninguna otra, se quedo viéndola hasta que el rubor de la chica volvió a hacerse presente y el reacciono-ha! Bien tenemos que seguir-dijo un tanto extrañado y extasiado, quería saber más de ella pero quien sabe cuánto tiempo más dure eso de "príncipe" no tenía la certeza de en qué momento ese tipo volvería a aparecer, en su interior también sintió un tipo de deseo en esa otra persona sintió como su otro yo deseaba a esa chica, sentimientos mezclados más aun teniendo dos yo

Habían llegado a una plaza a descansar ya que para llegar desde la estación hasta el pueblo era un largo tiempo de caminata y estaban cansados, Lammy tiempo después se dio cuenta de unas marcas en sus muñecas que antes no tenía, estuvo con una cara de extrañeza por un largo rato, Flippy no podía decirle sobre Fliqpy porque si lo hacía posiblemente ella se iría al igual que todos así que tendría que guardarlo por un tiempo más, mientras pensaba en eso se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde estaba llevando a Lammy

-oye donde te quedaras a dormir?-pregunto tranquilamente

-ha! Yo pensaba en quedarme con Giggles es una vieja amiga con la que jugaba de niña…aunque aun no me cree que no fui yo quien le rompió su oso de peluche-decía con una cara graciosa-así que le traje uno exactamente igual y vine sin decirle nada para darle una sorpresa!-decía felizmente hasta que vio a Flippy pálido

-Giggles…-dijo Flippy pálido, al momento escucho los gritos de su amiga en su mente, recordó rápidamente que la última vez que salió _esa persona _la peli rosada estaba presente y lamentablemente había salido lesionada, un brazo roto y una hemorragia interna…eso le había hecho, su amiga había sido llevada a la ciudad para ser tratada, así que ella no estaba en el lugar, que haría? No quería…no quería perder ese extraño lazo que tenia con la chica nueva así que dijo lo que se le vino a la mente-quédate conmigo-la tomo de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos

-h…heeee? Pe…pero yo…-Lammy no supo que decir ante esa mirada penetrante y fuerte y más aun si la agarraba de esa forma

-te lo ruego quédate conmigo!-dijo mas fuerte tratando de convencerla, aunque en realidad no era necesaria Lammy había sido convencida con solo con su mirada, ella solo asintió con la cabeza un tanto temblorosa después de un buen tiempo Flippy se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho, una completa locura…


	2. Esquizofrenia no diferenciada

**Bueno, bueno me he perdido más de lo permitido, eso debería ser ilegal ajajajaja perderme por tanto tiempo…pero no fue mi culpa es culpa del antivirus de pacotilla que tengo en la compu que por un tal error de "_ " que no sirven los usb y no puedo ni meter ni sacar nada de ella y como no cuento con internet…, bueno dejando eso de lado…que podría decir…pues creo que nada solo pedir disculpas por la tardanza de la actualización, perdón por los fallos ortográficos y muchiiisimas gracias a: Kafferi Coff, Hiker Is A Dark Trouble y AsHeLy-Marron que son los tres únicos y hermosos reviews que me dejaron y soy feliz por ello enserio! Muchas gracias! :3 **

**Disclaimer: la serie y personajes de Happy Tree Friends son propiedad de mondo media y sus respectivos creadores**

**2: Esquizofrenia no diferenciada**

Luego de que la chica haya aceptado se dirigieron a la casa de Flippy, ella parecía maravillada con el lugar, era de suponerse ella había estado viviendo casi toda su vida en una gran ciudad donde lo último que veía era paisajes tan hermosos como los que veía, los plantas, los pajaritos que volaban libremente, Lammy se sentía sumamente feliz de que la hayan obligado a ir a ese lugar…

Por su parte Flippy en el camino iba callado pensando en lo que había hecho, no podría esconder lo que le había hecho a Giggles por mucho y mas con gente tan bulliciosa alrededor, y que pasaría si en cualquier momento saldría a la luz la otra personalidad nuevamente seguro la chica se asustaría demasiado, primero para ayudarla tendría que saber cuál es exactamente su problema, puede que parezca alguien normal, hasta le había llegado a parecer tierna pero aun no entendía por qué de repente había intentado matarlo, y eso era lo que más le extrañaba, lo más normal hubiera sido que él la hubiera matado pero no fue así, dio gracias a al cielo por eso, porque en tan poco tiempo tenia alguien a quien proteger nuevamente y lo que más le motivaba era que ella no lo despreciaba y lo miraba de la forma que todos lo hacían, aunque parecieran amables en el interior se notaba que le tenían miedo, pero ella era diferente

-hemos llegado-dijo el chico parándose en frente de una casa que tenía una forma extraña según Lammy, ella solo conocía edificios de varios pisos y casas de no menos de dos pisos pero esa le resulto extraña, puso una gran sonrisa y fue a dar vueltas por toda la casa como un cachorro feliz por su nuevo hogar

-Wuaaaaaa! Es sorprendente!-decía con brillo en los ojos ansiosa por entrar, nuevamente hizo que Flippy dibuje una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, era una sensación extraña la que tenía cuando estaba a su lado-vamos a entrar! Vamos a entrar!-decía jalándolo del brazo antes de que él diga una palabra

-está bien, tranquila-decía sacando una llaves de su bolsillo, mientras ella veía que forma tenían sus llaves _"que chica tan rara hasta eso le interesa?" _pensó Flippy mientras las sacaba viendo el rostro de la chica que veía con los puños cerrados y con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, no le molesto en lo absoluto, más bien le parecía divertido esas caras extrañas que hacía, abrió la puerta y ella espero su aprobación, en cuanto se la dio entro y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza grabando todo lo que veía en su mente, su casa no era algo fuera de lo normal, era algo o mejor dicho demasiado ordenada cada cosa en su lugar, limpio y con colores oscuros de todas formas era el hogar de un militar así que no era demasiado llamativo, Lammy quedo con un rostro que reflejaba un tanto de decepción a lo que el joven pregunto-¿sucede algo? Si hay algo que te moleste...

-no es eso!-dijo interrumpiendo al chico bipolar-es que…pensé encontrar pingüinos y hielo o algo por el estilo-decía mientras miraba a un costado y chocaba sus dedos índices

-hielo? Pingüinos?-el solo pudo pensar en ese tipo extraño que solía estar congelado en un cubo gigante de hielo-porque pensaste eso?

-que no tu casa es un iglú?-decía ladeando la cabeza inocente, al momento de escuchar su respuesta Flippy comenzó a reír un buen rato, pero a ella no le hacía tanta gracia, de todas formas no sabía mucho del mundo exterior más que los edificios y automóviles, una vida extraña la que había llevado

-ah lo siento-decía calmándose hace tiempo que no reía-supongo que es por la forma no?-ella ya había sonrojado y puesto nerviosa por la vergüenza de haberse equivocado-dejemos eso de lado ya está oscureciendo así que deberías ir a dormir debes estar cansada por el viaje-decía amablemente-puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en…

El se dispuso a dormir debajo de ella en una improvisación de cama que había hecho debajo de la cama de la chica, había pensado en ir a dormir en la sala pero eso le traería malos recuerdos, y junto con ellos pesadillas y aumentaba el riesgo de que Fliqpy vuelva a salir, y eso era lo que menos quería, así que no tuvo otra opción de quedarse en su habitación por que seria descortés decirle a su invitada que se fuera a dormir al sofá, el ya estaba listo para ir a dormir y ella se había ido a dar una ducha para luego irse a dormir, Flippy miro hacia su bolsa buscando ese vegetal de color verde pero no lo encontró, vio a la puerta del baño y pudo ver el amigo de la chica en el suelo, otra cosa extraña, tenía que saber más para ayudarla, no tendría más tiempo después así que al día siguiente ira a ver a su tonto psicólogo que era el único que podría ayudarlo

mientras pensaba eso se sentó en el lugar donde dormiría esa noche cuando por el umbral de la puerta apareció Lammy e hizo que Flippy se quedara técnicamente con la boca abierta, ella había entrado con el pelo aun húmedo y la ropa que llevaba para dormir era demasiado para los ojos del chico que hace tiempo que se había alejado de sus amigos y más aun de las chicas, llevaba una pequeña camiseta con dos delgados tirantes y una oveja con unos símbolos de "ZzZzz" sobre su sobresaliente busto, unos shorts cortos que dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas, era demasiada carne para los ojos del chico, que a fin de cuentas era un hombre y tener a semejante chica con él, quien sabe si se podría controlar, sintió como algo caliente le bajo de la nariz, sangre, el se sobresalto y se tapo con el brazo cerrando los ojos tratando de que no se le notase ese pequeño detalle

-he? Flippy que pasa? Te resfriaste?-decía mientras trataba de averiguar lo que le pasaba a su compañero, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando él se metió debajo de las mantas, para que no viera su notable sangrado que se había esparcido por su rostro por haberlo cubierto con su brazo desnudo, ya que para dormir solo contaba con su camiseta negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón cómodo para sentirse a gusto

-e…estoy cansado así que tu también deberías dormirte…-decía tratando de escudarse _"pero que me pasa? Acabo de conocerla, no debería estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas!" _se reprochaba así mismo por pensar de esa forma de una chica tan dulce como la que tenía a su lado

-entonces buenas noches Flippy-ella apago la luz y se subió a la cama según sintió el sonido el chico, después de unos segundos de silencio, asumió que ella ya se había dormido, gran equivocación, se destapo y se encontró con la mirada expectante de la chica, el se quedo paralizado cómo explicaría su estado

-Toma!-dijo Lammy pasándole un pañuelo para que se limpie, el quedo sumamente avergonzado-si te golpeaste no tienes por qué esconderlo! Solo dilo yo te ayudare de alguna forma si? No guardes tu dolor-él se le quedo viendo, la joven en ningún momento había pensado que era por otra cosa el sangrado, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, por que le tenía plena confianza al chico de cabello verde que en ese momento se limpiaba el rostro avergonzado por su conducta

-Los siento Lammy no volverá a pasar-_"siempre y cuando no aparezcas tan de repente como ahora, por favor dame un respiro que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de impresiones" _si ya había estado antes con una chica en su cuarto pero esta era tan tímida que a lo máximo que habían llegado era a unos cuantos besos pero luego se arrepentía y se iba a su casa nunca habían llegado a mas, pero eso era lo que a esa chica la hacía tan bella, era su extrema timidez y temor de todo lo que la hacía como una muñeca de porcelana que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar, había sido su motivo de vivir por mucho tiempo, su gran y maravilloso amor, mientras él se había acordado de eso unas lagrimas se habían asomado por sus ojos y sin que el se diera cuenta habían comenzado a resbalarse en sus mejillas

El chico no se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado pasando hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabeza que lo acariciaba tiernamente, la chica que estaba a su lado había visto como su mirada se llenaba de tristeza y quiso calmarlo, le sonrió ampliamente, Flippy la vio con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que las lagrimas seguían corriendo y no parecía que se fueran a detener, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra solo lo veía con esos ojos de color morado y esa gran sonrisa mientras continuaba acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un niño que parecía haber fallado en algo, como si estuviera pagando por algo y ella lo consolaba por su equivocación, el no dijo nada en silencio por unos segundo estuvieron de esa forma hasta que el chico se tranquilizo y se despidió con un "buenas noches" para meterse nuevamente en su cama, nunca antes había llorado frente a alguien por esa razón siempre lo había hecho en solitario cada vez que un recuerdo fugaz pasaba por su mente sobre lo que había vivido al lado de Flaky, la chica también se recostó y se quedo dormida hasta el día siguiente…

El sol ya entraba plenamente en la habitación por una pequeña línea que dejaba la cortina dándole paso a uno que llego directamente a los ojos del ex militar que en ese momento los tenia cerrados, fue abriéndolos lenta y perezosamente siempre le había molestado que el sol se entrometa en sus sueños, cuando los abrió completamente se encontró con un rostro que descansaba tranquilamente frente a sus ojos, y en verdad estaba frente a sus ojos, bastante cerca de su rostro, en el chico se hizo presente el color rojo en todo el rostro, no esperaba encontrarse con ella al despertar, que hacia ahí?, pues lo más seguro era que se hubiera caído a juzgar por las camas de arriba

mientras que el comenzaba a temblar y a decirse así mismo _"no te aproveches, no te aproveches, no te aproveches" _pues fácilmente podría hacerlo estando ella dormida, además que en la postura en la que estaba la muchacha se le hacía más difícil controlarse, como ya había dicho antes después de todo el era un hombre, ella tenía un brazo estirado apoyado sobre su pecho y casi abrazando al peliverde, que hacía que se apretara contra su busto haciendo que este se vea mas…"apetecible", una de sus piernas estaban encima de las rodilla de Flippy, que estaba casi inmovilizado por no hacerla despertar y que quede malentendiendo su situación, cerró los ojos tratando de no fijarse en ella, cosa que era casi imposible, ya que parecía estar servida en bandeja de plata, milagrosamente y rogando que no se despertase se zafó de su lecho y normalizo un poco la respiración ya que hace tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de presión, mientras que ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, se puso de cuclillas para poder ver su rostro, se quedo así un tiempo, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, veía como respiraba armoniosamente, se fijo en sus labios entreabiertos, en ese momento parecía haber entrado en trance como si se hubiera perdido, hasta el mismo canto de las aves había desaparecido por completo, se acerco con intención de probar esos labios pero a unos cuantos centímetros se detuvo, y lo único que hizo fue rozarlos con su pulgar ella pudo sentir el frio de su piel y lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta, luego Flippy se levanto y retiro del lugar, no tenía tiempo para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas aun le molestaba que _el _vaya a salir antes de poder hacer algo por ella

Después de varios minutos la chica despertó moviéndose de un lado al otro envuelta en una molesta tela que parecía atraparla en su calor, haciendo unos cuantos ruidos con la boca finalmente abrió sus ojos color uva, para solo poder ver un techo blanco, movió la cabeza para un lado, al instante se sentó en acto reflejo gritando-que hago aquí abajo!?-mientras miraba a todo lado buscando al que se supone que debería estar ahí recostado pero no encontró nada, miro hacia arriba tratando de recordar cómo había llegado, pero lo único que pudo recordar fue que en sueños estaba contando ovejas y una se cayó en un barranco, soltó una risa extraña por haberse dado cuenta de quien se trataba esa oveja ya que aun sentía el dolor en un costado de su cuerpo

Estiro un tanto los brazos y se dispuso a comenzar un nuevo día, una nueva vida-a donde habrá ido Flippy?-pregunto sin que nadie le respondiera miro por encima de su cabeza para encontrarse con su querido compañero sonriendo-tú lo sabes Mr. Pickles?-le preguntaba mas el aun estaba dormido según ella-hummm-pensó por un momento, pero suponía que no tardaría mucho así que solo se levanto para vestirse y arreglarse para salir, esta vez había cambiado de vestuario ahora llevaba algo parecido a un vestido corto de color blanco de su material preferido que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la mitad de los muslos con unas botas color morado y esta vez no llevaba puesto su sombrero sino un broche en el costado con forma de un moño, después de haberse cambiado en el trayecto al llegar a la puerta vio una nota que ponía "para Lammy" era una nota de Flippy en la que decía que no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas, esto entristeció un poco a la chica que quería que él le mostrase el lugar y a sus amigos, pensó un momento-oye Mr. Pickles que hago? No conozco el lugar y Flippy se fue…-miro afuera y dibujo una gran sonrisa-ya se! Iré yo sola de todas formas no creo perderme y si lo hago puedo volver aquí preguntando de seguro todos conocen a Flippy el es una persona agradable además que no creo que hayan mas militares viviendo por la zona-decía agarrando al pepino entre sus dos manos y colocándose su bolso donde generalmente lo guardaba-vamos a comprar algo para cocinar así le devuelvo el favor a Flippy y hasta tal vez me encuentre con Giggles!-decía entusiasmada hablándole a su fruto que parecía sonreírle felizmente mientras era depositado en su bolsa

Lammy fue caminando sin rumbo solo caminaba asombrada por cada persona que veía, todos felices trabajando, corriendo, descansando bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles, siguió caminando mientras preguntaba cómo llegar a algún mercado o algún lugar donde pueda comprar cosas para comer, de esa forma se iba adentrando a unas calles con puestos de frutas, verduras y demás, se quedo viendo a un joven que parecía ser un mimo de color blanco y morado que hacia uno de sus actos, a la chica le llamo la atención el joven chico que parecía estar encerrado en una caja invisible, presto más atención a lo que hacía y vio como si el chico sacara una llave y abriera la puerta y de alguna parte de su bolsillo sacaba algo y se lo entregaba a juzgar por sus movimientos era una flor, Lammy la acepto cortésmente siguiéndole el juego e hizo como si la olfateara para después decirle moviendo los labios un "gracias" y el chico con un leve sonrojo hizo una reverencia y se retiro para ir a jugar con unos niños y su gran pelota

ella estaba tan feliz en ese lugar parecía ser todo tan pacifico, mientras caminaba sintió como si alguien la mirara se dio la vuelta varias veces y no pudo encontrarse con nadie continuo algo temerosa aferrándose a su bolso una vez más dio la vuelta cuando al volver la vista al frente se encontró con un hombre bastante extraño que comenzó a bailar frente a ella con pasos como si se tratase de una disco o algo así, se puso un tanto nerviosa y más aun cuando le mostro una rosa frente a ella y le dirigió la palabra

-oh bella dama, dígame quiere bailar conmigo?-y comenzó a moverse extrañamente-no la había visto por aquí pero la noche es joven y nosotros también!-decía peinándose su afro

-n…noche?-solo alcanzo a decir mientras veía confundida-ha! Lo siento tengo prisa-se disculpo y luego camino rápidamente alejándose a toda velocidad del extraño hombre cuando de pronto vio al mismo corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera atraparla

-Señorita no corra! Aun no comienza la fiebre espere un momento no se resista a mi encanto!-decía haciendo un sonido con su boca y apuntándole con el dedo que hizo que la pelimorada corra más rápido

-porque me persigue!-decía gritando mientras toda la gente la veía riéndose de cómo corría por su vida-déjeme en paz!-decía mientras le comenzaba a lanzar cosas que veía en el camino incluyendo personas cuando se tropezó y cayó directamente dentro de una carreta y esta se comenzó a mover hacia un camino de bajada, entonces se sintió la persona más desafortunada del mundo, dentro de ese transporte se aferro lo mas que pudo rogándole a dios que se detuviera pero no fue así

esa cosa con ruedas no se detendría por más que ella quiera, sin ningún remedio la joven vio como se dirigía a gran velocidad a un barranco entonces comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo esperando que alguien la ayudara, cuando la carreta había chocado y roto la cerca y ya estaba cayendo por el aire se visualizo a ella misma en el fondo de ese rio ya sin vida, pensó que hasta ahí llegaba su viaje, su nueva vida, su última oportunidad

ya iba cayendo a una velocidad inimaginable y ya iba perdiendo el conocimiento por la presión cuando a mitad de caída su muerte fue interrumpida, ella abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos por la sorpresa, alguien la había tomado en sus brazos y la había salvado de su fin, vio el rostro de quién era y parecía como si volara llevaba una cinta roja sobre sus ojos y su pelo eran de color azul al igual que su vestimenta que acompañaba una capa de color rojo, estuvo a punto de preguntar su nombre cuando este la deposito en un lugar seguro sobre la tierra, él le sonrió amablemente como diciendo "ya estas a salvo" después escucho una voz que lo llamaba

-Splendid!-desde un costado venia corriendo una chica bastante preocupada de cabellera larga y roja y una chompa de color café que le llegaba hasta los hombros y después salian unos tirantes negros bastante larga que apenas dejaba ver una pequeña falda negra, llego hasta donde estaban ellos dos y volvió a hablar pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Lammy-estas bien?-decía preocupada-te vi cuando pasaste sobre esa carreta gritando y como estaba junto a Splendid…-decía mirando al chico que la había tomado de la mano

-Tranquila creo que solo se llevo un buen susto no es cierto? Dime cuál es tu nombre?-decía el que ahora si tenía el derecho de hacerse llamarse héroe

-L…Lammy- decía aun sorprendida se había salvado de la muerte, después reacciono-ha! Muchas gracias! Eres increíble Splendid y a ti también muchas gracias…hemm-dijo sin saber el nombre de la chica

-Flaky mucho gusto Lammy!-decía decía alcanzándole su mano para saludarla felizmente la otra joven respondió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo en agradecimiento cosa que hizo sumamente feliz a la peliroja desde que había comenzado a salir con el "hero" la gente siempre les agradecía a los dos ya que Splendid era un tanto despistado y Flaky para él era una gran ayuda porque siempre le avisaba donde había problemas y podían ayudar a la gente los dos eran bastante felices tanto como pareja y como servidores del lugar, a Flaky este chico la había hecho sumamente feliz desde el día en el que se pusieron de novios, no había un solo día en el que no se digieran "te amo"

-Gracias por haberme salvado creí que moriría jajaja- decía feliz-fue culpa de ese hombre extraño-decía inflando sus mejillas por no mandar al demonio al hombre disco

De pronto el joven de deportivo se puso alerta y salió corriendo rápidamente, parece que alguien más necesitaba su ayuda solo cuando estaba un buen tanto alejado grito-te amo Flaky!-y se fue volando, la chica enrojeció hasta las orejas, el tenía la costumbre de decirle esa frase cada vez que se iba en ayuda de alguien

-jajaja supongo que él es…-decía con confianza la chica de pelo corto cuando fue interrumpida

-el es mi novio-termino la frase mirando hacia donde había partido su amado con un brillo especial en los ojos-eres nueva aquí no?-decía dejando de lado lo sentimental

-sí, y creo que me quedare aquí la gente es muy amable y las personas que voy conociendo son todas agradables-decía felizmente

-es cierto todos son muy buenas personas…excepto…-dijo entristeciendo la mirada su compañera vio como la mirada de la pelirroja se llenaba de desolación, temor, tristeza, melancolía-…esa persona…-decía con un tono serio distinto al anterior dulce y tierno

-esa persona?-dijo intrigada, ella quería tener cuidado con esa persona por que pondría así a la chica que acababa de conocer que parecía tan amigable

-el solo…el solo…-pero no pudo continuar porque era doloroso hablar de eso además que se lo había prometido a Splendid que jamás volvería a sentirse de esa forma por su antiguo novio-no importa! Oye no quieres venir a comer con nosotros?-en ese momento Lammy dio un brinquito de susto, había olvidado que quería cocinar para el militar

-sería estupendo pero olvide que estaba aquí para ir a cocinar en el lugar en donde me estoy quedando, fue un gusto Flaky espero verte de nuevo muchas gracias adiós!-se acomodo su bolsa y se puso a correr lo más rápido que pudo alejándose rápidamente de la chica que quedo sola en medio del camino, sin poder preguntarle donde se quedaba para ir a visitarla

Flippy caminaba mirando el suelo pensando en cómo podría ayudar a esa chica, como evitar el asustarla, estaba indeciso, que haría? El no era exactamente el indicado para ayudarla, pero sentía que era el único, no podría pedir ayuda de alguien más o bien no lo ayudarían porque le temían o también comenzarían a temerle a la chica, también tenía el problema de no haberla permitido ir a donde estaba Giggles por que se enteraría de la otra persona que vivía dentro de él, seguro le comenzaría a tener miedo y como no sentirlo estando su amiga de la infancia en un estado crítico?, maldecía ese miedo, ese miedo que toda la gente tenía hacia él, lo peor de todo era que el mismo tenía miedo, miedo que en el intento de ayudarla Flipqy pudiese llegar a lastimarla, y su mayor miedo el poder perderla, si, por que de alguna forma se había llegado a encariñar con ella, después de tanto tiempo alguien había logrado estar con él sin salir herido, alguien que no le dirigía esa mirada fría que en cambio era una mirada de felicidad junto con esa sonrisa cálida, definitivamente tendría que ayudarla, no quería que terminara como el

Ya había llegado a la casa dio un largo suspiro y en cuanto abrió la puerta quedo paralizado, vio a dos personitas que tal vez hubiera preferido no ver, estaban sentados tres personas en su sillón felizmente, una no le molestaba por que se trataba de la chica que debía cuidar, pero los otros dos…

-Ustedes que hacen aquí!-grito desde la puerta haciendo que las miradas de los tres se fijaran en el, en medio estaba Lammy agarrando una bolsa de papitas, a los costados dos gemelos de cabello color verde vestidos de igual forma traje, camisa verde claro, corbata y antifaces, con el único distintivo de que uno llevaba un sombrero que supuestamente lo hacia el mayor, se habían quedado paralizados los dos con una de esas frituras en la mano, unos segundos después reaccionaron i se miraron soltando una risa al unísono típica de Shifty y Lifty cuando quieren hacer alguna maldad, Flippy continuaba esperando una respuesta _"ese par de ladrones…" _pensaba disgustado, cuando de un momento esos dos acercaron sus rostros a las mejillas de la joven y le plantaron unos sonoros besos, después de todo no podían irse sin robar nada, en ese instante un escalofrió le paso por la espalda a Flippy e hizo que se enojara-MALDICION PAR DE MAPACHES! SALGAN DE AQUÍ!

Jejejejeje- salían a toda velocidad pasando por su costado el par de cleptómanos

-Flippy no termines matándola!-decía el supuesto menor con una gran sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo

-Antes de que te la robemos! Ajajaja- decía el del sombrero mientras corría al lado de su copia y se fueron como si de ninjas se tratasen

-agh! esos dos que hacían aquí…es extraño en tantos meses supongo que debieron estar muy desesperados al atreverse a entrar a mi casa-se decía a si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta, luego dirigió su vista hacia la pelimorada que seguía en la posición en la que le habían dejado los delincuentes-Lammy…no te hicieron daño?

-he!?...ha…n…no-decia nerviosa sinceramente no esperaba eso de los gemelos-no te preocupes Flippy…ha! Debes estar con hambre cocine algo, pero como no llegabas…entraron de pronto sigilosamente Shifty y Lifty, parecía que no habían comido hace mucho así que les ofrecí algo de comer si prometían no robarse nada y se quedaron un momento acompañándome, eran extraños me hacían reír mucho-decía dibujando una sonrisa-pero no me hicieron nada malo, es mas parecen buenos chicos aunque sean ladrones…-ella sabía bien que eran ladrones y no los rechazaba? Esta chica era demasiado amable…-toma-dijo alcanzándole un plato de comida

Flippy suspiro calmado era extraño que no hayan limpiado por completo el lugar, tal vez tuvieron consideración con Lammy por ser nueva, aunque pensándolo bien fue mejor eso a que hagan que la chica se ponga en ese estado de locura, por que había que admitirlo ella podía llegar a ser tan letal como el mismo Fliqpy, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Flippy

Se sentó en el sofá que había en su pequeña sala, mientras comía pensaba bien lo que haría, vio como ella iba donde estaba el con una gran sonrisa, el se preguntaba por cuento tiempo podría ver esa sonrisa, deseaba que fuese para siempre, comenzó a comer lentamente mientras recordó lo que le había dicho ese psicólogo

-+Flash Back+-

Soñoliento y bostezando llego al consultorio de el idiota del psicólogo, "Lumpy" decía la placa de la puerta, pero que haría era el único de ese pequeño lugar además que era el único que podía darle ayuda profesional, no se molesto ni en tocar la puerta, entro como si fuese algo común, vio al supuesto profesional durmiendo en el lugar donde deberían recostarse los pacientes no él, pero bueno así era ese hombre, en cuanto cerró la puerta despertó de su siesta bulliciosamente, balbuceando unas palabras pala luego caerse al costado con un grito de niña, se levanto sobándose la nuca en cuanto vio a Flippy lo único que hizo fue quedar un tanto asustado, no lo había vuelto a ver desde su tratamiento fallido y hasta había soñado con el peliverde en un sueño extraño algo relacionado con zombies o eso recordaba, en cuanto se reincorporo se sacudió un poco su traje y hablo disimulando su notable temor, por supuesto que sabía bien de las cosas que hacia su antiguo paciente y lo peligroso que era pero debía mantener la compostura

-Flippy hacía tiempo que no venias aquí, claro desde las últimas sesiones-dijo rascándose con el índice una de sus sienes-ha vuelto a molestarte?...-decía un tanto asustado por que habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que el chico que tenía en frente lo había intentado matar y de milagro se había salvado-necesitas medicación?...-decía nervioso por no recibir respuesta del joven

-tranquilo Lumpy, no vine hasta aquí por mí, sabemos los dos que yo no tengo cura-decía con una sonrisa sarcástica recordando sus intentos fallidos-mira sé que mi presencia te molesta pero necesito que me ayudes con alguien más, te contare lo que pasa y por favor dime de qué tipo de trastorno se trata, después te dejare y no te volveré a molestar…-se dirigía al hombre de cabello celeste y mechones amarillos mientras lo miraba con esos ojos color verde que parecían estar llenos de decisión, Flippy bien sabia que tal vez estaba ocasionando un temor tremendo a Lumpy pero tendría que soportar ese sentimiento hasta que termine su relato

Entonces comenzó con lujo de detalles, le contaba todas esas cosas que parecían extrañas y fuera de lugar en una persona normal, del amigo que supuestamente tenía la chica, de sus delirios momentáneos, de cómo hablaba con un objeto inanimado como si estuviese vivo y varias cosas que podrían ayudar a saber qué era lo que tenía…

-mmm…Esquizofrenia no diferenciada… -decía Lumpy tomando una taza de café mientras fruncía el ceño-te diré que es un tipo de esquizofrenia diferente a la tuya, pero no menos dañina, este tipo de pacientes-tomo un poco y continuo explicando- pierden la conexión con la realidad, quizá cuando se pone "en trance" como dices ya se haya desconectado de este mundo es por eso que no recuerda sus actitudes violentas, estas personas ven cosas, oyen sonidos y hasta pueden llegar a sentir presencias que no están realmente que son solo producto de su mente y que solo ellos pueden sentir, las demás personas no lo harán por más que ella te diga que es verdad…seguramente ella cree que ese tal "mr. Pickles" tiene vida y le habla-dijo revisando uno de sus cuadernos donde guardaba sus anotaciones mientras se rascaba la cabeza-pero no…estas personas son un poco difíciles de tratar por qué no se dan cuenta fácilmente que es real y que no lo es, y ellas te dicen que no están locas que es real pero…bueno ella necesitaría una combinación de terapias creadas de acuerdo a los síntomas y necesidades de la chica…ayuda profesional Flippy-y mirándolo seriamente y dando un suspiro-dudo que puedas ayudarla solo…

-+Flash Back+-

Apretó un poco el plato, lo único que podría hacer es convencerla de que hay cosas que no existen, y esa cosa era su amigo, pero como hacerlo parecía tan apegada a ese pepino _"no tengo mucho tiempo y los medicamentos de los que me habla Lumpy no los puedo conseguir aquí, los míos según el no harían mas que causar un efecto negativo…como puede ser ella así? Ella no se lo merece, que hago! Maldición que hago!" _pensaba el ex militar cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos levanto la vista y vio a Lammy asustada mirando hacia abajo, volteo rápidamente a Flippy nerviosa

-Lo…lo siento, no quise hacerlo caer-decía recogiendo rápidamente el libro de fotos lo desempolvo un poco, parecía que no había sido abierto un buen tiempo-Flippy podemos verlas?-decía amablemente mientras se sentaba al lado del chico, él dejo de pensar y solo dibujo una sonrisa amable y tomo el álbum entre sus manos

Comenzaron a revisar las fotos, habían unas en donde salía el chico de niño, Lammy veía sorprendida le parecía tan tierno con tantas banditas en su rostro por los raspones que se daba, reía cuando veía a un niño de pelo verde con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus grandes ojos, lo extraño era que solo habían fotos de él solo, no salía con nadie mas y algo que también era anormal era el lugar donde se sacaba las fotos no parecía el mismo lugar en donde se encontraban, ella pregunto el por qué y Flippy con una sonrisa respondió

-eso es porque yo me crie en una ciudad después de mi servicio militar me traslade a este lugar-decía entrecerrando un poco los ojos recordando sus días de niñez, el había estado solo hasta que se enlisto al ejercito y conoció a sus 2 grandes primeros amigos

Continuaron viendo cada una de las fotos en muchas la chica se reía de las expresiones del chico, se fijaron en una foto done hacia un saludo militar y parecía tener los ojos llenos de felicidad y orgullo, luego pasaron a ver unas fotos en las que Flippy esta vez salía acompañado por dos jóvenes que eran aproximadamente de sus edad quizá el tipo que parecía francés podía verse de mas años pero Flippy afirmo que era solo una año mayor que él, mientras explicaba quienes eran esas personas el peliverde parecía llenarse de nostalgia y tristeza, cuanto añoraba esos días divertidos donde lo único que hacía era reírse como tonto mientras comía pizza con sus amigos

No quiso recordar mas porque sabía que si continuaba viendo esas fotos recordaría claramente como había perdido a sus amigos y junto con ellos había perdido la cordura y como por primera vez había aparecido "el", agarro gran parte de las hojas y de golpe las paso, cosa que no fue buena idea, por que las imágenes que seguían le causaban mas tristeza, abrió los ojos de repente al encontrarse con fotos de los que también alguna vez fueron sus amigos, habían fotos en las que se veía acompañado de un montón de gente, todos sonriendo incluido el

De pronto le comenzó a doler la cabeza al ver esos rostros, por que cuando los veía por su mente pasaban las imágenes llenas de lagrimas y sufrimiento, sus miradas y sus gritos de auxilio causados por el, cerro bruscamente el álbum sorprendiendo a su compañera que lo veía preocupada al ver que con una de sus manos se agarraba una parte de su cabeza, pero no conto que al haber cerrado caería un sobre lleno de unas fotos que guardaba como oro, cayeron a los pies de la pelimorada que al instante las levanto y como habían unas que se habían salido de lugar no pudo evitar verlas

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver de que se tratan-ella es…-susurro, al ver a una chica bajita de cabellera roja bastante larga abrazada a Flippy los dos con una gran sonrisa, y no fue la única imagen que vio habían otras más "romanticas" donde se tomaban de la mano, otras donde uno le daba besos al otro, pudo haber visto mas de esas fotos de no ser porque el militar se las quito de la mano rápidamente

-…-no dijo nada pero su mirada lo decía todo, Lammy vio como se entristecía una vez más, no podía soportar verlo de esa forma, no podía creer que la chica que había conocido antes era la misma que entristecía tanto al joven

le molestaba esa mirada de Flippy se llenaba de vacío y tristeza, como su sonrisa se borraba cada momento que recordaba a su antigua novia, Lammy vio con tristeza como el militar comenzaba nuevamente a apagarse, el brillo que desprendía antes desaparecía instantáneamente, no quería volverlo a ver así, solo lo observo cuando vio el sobre que apretaba con las dos manos recordó a la pelirroja y comenzó a enfurecerse como podía ser que ella este ahí sonriente al lado de ese chico de azul mientras había ahí alguien sufriendo por ella, no sabía bien lo que había pasado entre ellos dos pero si había algo cierto

"_Te quieres deshacer de ella no es cierto?..." _se había presentado detrás de la chica la sombra de un hombre que bien sabia de quien se trataba

Ella no respondió nada solo volvió a ver a Flippy-oye! Vamos a dormir? Ya me canse de ver fotos-decía estirándose frente al chico que levanto la vista al oír su voz-hace frio y mañana será un día largo jejeje- decía antes de que él se diera cuenta ella lo agarro de la muñeca para ir a dormirse, pero en cuanto lo hizo el sintió nuevamente esa sensación extraña, su tacto era cálido pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir un frio extraño, pensó que era su imaginación y lo ignoro e hizo caso a su petición y solo se durmió sin decir ninguna palabra, seguro la había molestado poniéndose de esa forma, pero no sabía que esa noche en algún momento los ojos de Lammy habían perdido su brillo…


	3. bajo el silencio del cielo

**Entonces buenas! Qué tal? Tal parece que hay más personas que les gusta el FlippyxLammy de lo que me imaginaba…eso es alentador *w* en demasía podría decir por que como tú que lees esto creía que era la única loca que los emparejaba OwO pero más bien no XD wiii soy feliz**

**Dejando eso de lado me siento apenada T-T en el anterior capítulo me pase de la raya con los horrores ortográficos, me equivoqué al subir de documento cuando revise mi usb me di cuenta del que había subido y me mate de risa después de un tiempito lo reemplace XD no volverá a suceder disculpen…, bueno que mas podría decir solo muchisinisisimas gracias a alice-baskervilla27 que me dio ánimos para continuar muchas gracias w7, como siempre disculpen los fallos en ortografía **

**Disclaimer: la serie y personajes de Happy Tree Friends son propiedad de mondo media y sus respectivos creadores**

**3: Bajo el silencio del cielo **

Una madrugada Fría, el cielo se había nublado completamente anunciando la gran lluvia que de seguro se desataría muy pronto a juzgar por los grandes estruendos que se podían oír, ese día no iba a ser del todo uno bueno, esta vez no hubo sol que despertase al joven que dormía profundamente ese día, claro como cualquier persona que había echado a derramar algunas lagrimas antes de irse a dormir

Ya casi llegando a las 9 de la mañana moviéndose de un costado al otro fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, al hacerlo se encontró con el techo blanco de su habitación, vio hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba cerca de la puerta, entonces se sentó rápidamente como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, quedo viendo la ventana, encontrándose con un silencioso cielo gris

Volteo a ver como se encontraba la chica-_"gracias a Dios hoy no te caíste…"-_ pensaba mientras echaba un ojo a donde se encontraba la chica-…Lammy despierta ya es…-pero no pudo continuar hablándole, el lugar donde ella debería estar ocupando se encontraba vacío, solo podía ver como la cama un tanto revuelta-supongo que debió haber despertado más temprano que yo…-y no se equivocaba efectivamente la chica había despertado antes que él, se levanto rascando su cabellera despeinada, se vistió y se dispuso a ir a hacer el desayuno ya que el día anterior había permitido que su invitada cocine, tenía que compensarlo de algún modo

En el trayecto de ir a la cocina paso por la sala, cuando de repente vio el álbum de fotos que la anterior noche habían estado viendo, se extraño el recordaba haberlo guardado en su lugar, se acerco con despacio y no imagino ver eso, las fotos del sobre en donde guardaba sus fotos de él y su adorada pelirroja estaban todas esparcidas por toda la mesa y había una en especial que había sido como rasgada con un cuchillo, una en donde él estaba abrazado con Flaky, pero el rostro de ella se encontraba tachada y al costado había unas palabras que decían "bye bye" junto con una carita feliz, en ese momento Flippy sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo-Lammy tu…-se quedo horrorizado se dispuso a salir cuando…

Tal vez era ya de mañana, pero gracias al cielo y el frio ambiente parecía que fuese aun de madrugada, se encontraba un chico joven volando por los cielos disfrutando del silencioso día, pero el silencio fue roto por un fuerte grito, uno agudo que sabía de quien se trataba como no hacerlo si conocía a todos en el lugar a los que protegía día con día

Voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la procedencia de el grito, escucho como pedía desesperadamente ayuda, cuando se encontró con una escena demasiado molesta para sus ojos, como buen héroe que él decía ser, odiaba ver ese tipo de cuadros, uno de esos sangrientos que despreciaba y que no veía hace tiempo, estaba una joven de cabello azul recogido en una larga coleta agarrando en sus brazos a un chico de cabello anaranjado que era uno de los grandes ejemplos de fuerza del lugar, pero que ahora se hallaba postrado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, ella trataba de contener una hemorragia que provenía de uno de los costados de su vientre, respiraba pesadamente tratando de contener el dolor mientras la chica lloraba desesperada con las manos ensangrentada, en cuanto vio a Splendid bajar de los cielos le grito fuertemente

-ayúdalo! Ayúdalo por favor!...el no resistirá le sangra mucho…-decía entre sollozos, se veía desesperada y asustada

El hero bajo hasta donde estaba y le agarro firmemente de los brazos-que sucedió!? Dime quien hizo esto!?-ella temblaba tampoco sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido

había salido por la mañana a comprar unas cosas y en el camino se encontró con el chico que manejaba todo con la boca y como estos dos se atraían el uno al otro no se molestaron en brindarse compañía el uno al otro, de todas formas el constructor iba por un martillo nuevo el antigua se había perdido a causa de que se le cayó a una alcantarilla mientras lo guardaba, solo puso su expresión de molestia cuando lo recordó con su clásico "hum!", petunia sonrió cuando lo vio hacer ese gesto, se le hacía sumamente divertido ese extraño tic que tenia, comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban cuando de la nada algo hizo que Handy se detuviera, la chica se detuvo unos pasos mas delante de él y cuando lo vio solo pudo ver horrorizada como una gran marca de color rojo intenso se esparcía en uno de los costados del joven que después cayó de rodillas por el dolor y la impresión, entonces fue cuando Petunia grito lo mas que pudo

-Al…alguien…-no podía hablar por el miedo y las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas-alguien…disparo a Han…a Handy…-decía mientras abrazaba en cuerpo del mencionado

Había llamado rápidamente al hospital mientras escuchaba a Petunia-un disparo!?...-se sorprendió, vio su herida y efectivamente algo había perforado su cuerpo e indudablemente era una bala…ese hecho del que sea una bala-porque! Maldición que no prometió que no haría daño a nadie! Maldito mentiroso!-grito a la nada, haciendo que la chica se asustara, no podía ser nadie más que _él_ ya que era el único que contaba con ese tipo de armas y el único autorizado para portarlas-MALDITO SEAS FLIPPY!- grito mientras con una velocidad sorprendente había dejado el suelo para salir volando verticalmente

_-"por favor Mr. Pickles no lo hagas esto está mal…"-_rogaba a su amigo que la empujaba supuestamente hacia el camino mientras rogaba que no haga nada malo como siempre-_"ella no es mala persona…ella es una buena chica así que por favor volvamos…"_

_-"no, además se que tu también quieres hacerlo mi linda Lammy"_

_-"no es cierto! Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie!"_-decía casi al borde de las lágrimas-_"yo no quiero que nadie sufra…es mas por que le disparaste!"_-reclamaba por los actos atroces de su amigo fiel

-_"eres una mentirosa y lo sabes bien a ti también te gusta hacer estas cosas…además debía saber si es que servía el arma de ese inútil" _-decía mientras la abrazaba por la espalda como posesionándose de ella, como si fuera su juguete-_"vamos será divertido"-_le dijo finalmente cuando ya se encontraban en frente de una puerta de color rojo, y entonces su amigo le dedico una sonrisa se quito su sombrero y toco el timbre del lugar dejándola sola

Se encontraba nerviosa ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar, es mas ni sabia en donde se encontraba, su amigo siempre hacia eso y ella no podía explicar que hacia ahí y si les decía que le había traído su predilecto amigo no le creían, no recordaba bien solo podía acordarse estar con el ex militar viendo unas fotos de él y…

Cerró fuertemente los ojos por qué no lograba recordar nada mas solo le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando intentaba recordarlo cuando en frente de ella se fue abriendo lentamente la puerta que estaba en frente de ella

-di…disculpe la tardanza…-salía con ropa sencilla una pequeña chica de cabello rojo mientras abria temerosa la puerta pero al ver de quien se trataba la recibió con una sonrisa abriéndola completamente

Entonces quedando sorprendida e inmóvil Lammy abrió grandemente sus ojos, como olvidar ese cabello rojizo sus ojos llenos de temor, su piel todo lo había grabado bien en su mente, entonces recordó el por qué estaba en ese lugar

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo en su totalidad, haciéndose profundos, sin reflejar expresión alguna-…será divertido…-dijo en tono macabro antes de comenzar

Y como alma que lleva el diablo se vistió rápidamente, y se dispuso a salir casi tropezándose con los muebles, no era para menos una de las personas más importantes de su vida corría peligro, no podía pensar en otra cosa que detener a la nueva residente de cometer una locura, si lo hacia su vida se arruinaría y todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora se habría ido al bote de basura, silenciosamente rogaba por que no haya pasado nada malo a ninguna de las dos

Cerro fuertemente la puerta de sus casa y se dispuso a correr, pero cuando quiso hacerlo fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo volar hasta la puerta de su casa haciéndola caer y el entrando disparado a su antes bien acomodada sala, solo pudo alcanzar a ver una mancha azul delante de él, si tal vez este chico no hubiera sido tan duro se hubiera desmayado por la fuerza que infringió al golpearse la cabeza en una de las mesas, le dolia demasiado e intento no perder el control sobre sí mismo, sus ojos parecían descontrolados pasando de verde a amarillo pero aun no podía dejarse tenía algo importante que hacer, sabía que su otra personalidad estaba esperando ansioso cualquier oportunidad ya sea mínima para aprovecharla y tomar control del cuerpo del soldado

-_"agh! Maldición en un momento así…pero que le pasa!?"-_vio en frente a un joven al que no quisiera volver a ver jamás, ese que había tomado su lugar, estaba parado firmemente frente a él con una mirada furiosa, Flippy no entendía que hacía en su hogar este supuesto hero debería estar al lado de Flaky después de todo de alguna forma se la confió a él, estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando su acción fue interrumpida

-Eres un mentiroso Flippy!-le gritaba desde una distancia alejada-prometiste que no harias daño a nadie más! Rompiste tu promesa! Creí en ti y por eso no fuiste echado de aquí, dijiste que te controlarías maldito traidor!-decía con una rabia contenida mientras apretaba los puños

-Splendid de qué demonios hablas traidor!? Si tú fuiste el que me golpeo sin motivo alguno y da las gracias de que no te este sacando las tripas en este instante!-gritaba mientras se levantaba y apretaba un poco su nuca para mitigar el dolor, el que le había golpeado no era nada débil después de todo…

Eso ultimo enfureció al chico de azul que con una velocidad increíble entro al lugar y levanto rápidamente su puño en contra del chico de ojos verdes, como podía haber dicho eso? Solo lo inculpaba mas, porque de un momento a otro volvía a hacer daño a aquellos que protegía no se lo perdonaría, cuando estuvo a punto de hundir su mano en el rostro de su contrincante algo inesperado le sucedió no pudo moverse, su cuerpo no respondía entonces cayó de rodillas frente al ex militar con los ojos cerrados de dolor, con uno de sus brazos se apoyo en la pared y con otro se apretó el estomago tratando de soportar ese horrible sentimiento que solo un material extraño podía causarle, esa maldita piedra de color verde brillante que se encontraba en el suelo que al parecer se había caído al hacer impacto con Flippy, cuanto la maldecía era su única debilidad, no soporto mas y de un momento a otro estaba vomitando completamente todo lo que tenía en el estomago, sin poder detenerse y entre que soltaba todo de su boca dijo-maldito como tienes tu…-y continua repitiendo una y otra vez la acción anterior descontroladamente

Flippy se extraño no tenía ni idea de que era sobre lo que estaba hablando ese chico desde que lo había golpeado injustificadamente, veía como se retorcía cada segundo hasta a él le dio ganas de vomitar pero no tenia tiempo para eso no sabía que le pasaba a "esa ardilla voladora" como le llamaba a ratos, no tenía ni un segundo que perder entonces salió corriendo del lugar con los latidos acelerados y un insoportable dolor en la cabeza

La pelirroja confundida no entendía lo que había dicho la chica de pelo morado, dio un paso hacia adelante y fue cuando se quedo fría al momento de hacerlo sintió algo ya experimentado, un miedo inexplicable, ese olor a sangre putrefacta emanando de algún sitio, ese sentimiento de querer huir no importa adonde solo alejarse de aquella persona, comenzó a temblar en frente de la figura de la otra joven que parecía estar paralizada, Flaky sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo intuía después de haber sentido ese miedo tantas veces ya se le hacía tan familiar

Lammy ya sin control sobre su mente ni su cuerpo dio el primer golpe, agarro de uno de los hombros a la chica que estaba en frente aterrorizada y con una de sus manos formo un puño y lo incrusto en el estomago de la pelirroja, haciendo que se doblara para adelante en él, la pelimorada no mostraba emoción alguna solo un rostro tranquilo con la mirada perdida como si estuviera durmiendo, después no contenta con el primer golpe subió una de sus rodillas dándole en el rostro de la chica que debido a que no era una de las chicas más fuertes del mundo cayo de lleno en el suelo quedando adolorida mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer y sus escalofríos se hacían sentir por todo su cuerpo

Lammy veía impotente desde un lugar desconocido como su amigo golpeaba de forma tan cruel a esa chica que le había salvado la vida, que había sido tan amable con ella, no se merecía eso porque su amigo tenía que hacer esas cosas?…

Vio como proseguía con su festín, agarro del brazo bruscamente a la chica este que por la fuerza se tornaba rojo, no pudo soportarlo más y corrió en ayuda de la chica intentando detener a Mr. Pickles, pero este como siempre, según ella, hacia que pareciera ella la culpable la que hacía daño, agarro el brazo de Lammy e hizo que apretara el de la victima

La chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas respiraba con dificultad sintió que los golpes se detuvieron, vio el rostro de la nueva y había cambiado la veía asustada, Flaky había visto antes esa mirada de susto de turbación, si y como no olvidarlo, como si la realidad se confundiera vio como una ilusión en la misma situación a un chico de ojos y cabello verde con la misma mirada cubierto de sangre

-yo…-decía con la voz temblorosa y los ojos bien abiertos-yo no lo hice…enserio! Créeme! Yo no lo hice fue Mr. Picles!-gritaba desesperada, ya había vivido eso antes

nadie le creería, nadie la consolaría, nadie lo veía, siempre se preguntaba el por qué solo ella podía verlo como lo veía, solo a ella le saludaba de ese modo, la habían obligado a apartarse de lo único que conocía, de lo poco que tenia, para trasladarse a ese pueblo desconocido, quizá no parecía tan malo, pero ella sabía bien que la alejaban porque creían que estaba loca, pero la joven estaba convencida al 100% de que su amigo existía, y este era el único que no la abandonaba así sea un ser maligno era el único que la acompañaba desde que tenia noción del tiempo, el único que no la había hecho a un lado, así hiciera cosas malas ella siempre terminaba perdonándolo

Pero por más que gritara a los cuatro vientos que existía y afirmaba su inocencia nadie le creería, porque no era cierto, quien sabe desde que momento había decidido crear a su simpático amigo por evadir la soledad

mientras se había perdido en sus pensamientos sus ojos se habían vuelto a apagar, la tiro por los cuantos escalones que habían a la entrada de su hogar, se puso de cuclillas a su lado mientras la veía-…-no dijo nada y acomodo uno de los mechones de color rojo de Flaky a un costado de su rostro y luego acaricio su rostro, un acto como de despedida-…terminemos…-entonces de su espalda saco una pistola que antes ya había sido disparada, la de cabello rojizo vio el arma de fuego y comenzó a gritar y llorar de miedo, pero antes de que sus gritos se siguieran siendo escuchados la otra joven le había tapado la boca con su mano y se volvió a dirigir a ella casi susurrando- ya no volverá a estar triste por tu culpa…no si tu ya no estás aquí…

Movió el frio metal a la frente de la chica que había quedado inmóvil por el dolor y temor que sentía en cada célula de su ser, y con esa mirada perdida movió los labios diciendo "bye bye" al igual que había puesto antes de ir a su destino instalo su dedo listo para terminar con la vida de la chica

A unos pocos segundos de disparar, se escucho u fuerte sonido, un golpe, ese sonido único de cuando choca piel contra piel, después solo el de la bala siendo disparada

Con el aliento acelerado había llegado un chico de traje camuflado, se encontraba a la misma altura de Lammy con los ojos cubiertos por mechones de pelo mientras apretaba los dientes, había golpeado fuertemente la mano de la chica haciendo que la pistola salga volando a otra dirección dejándola desarmada, el chico comenzó a temblar frente a los ojos de las dos chicas, una horrorizada más que antes con las pupilas contraídas del susto a pesar de que la haya salvado sintió un miedo único

Se dibujo una sonrisa en los labios de el-jajajajajajajaja! Al fin! Ajajajaja! -comenzó a reír agarrándose una parte de su rostro como si no pudiera controlarse levanto la vista y su mirada amarilla brillo como nunca lo había hecho, al fin se había adueñado del cuerpo del debilucho, como él lo llamaba, continuo dando carcajadas lo más fuerte que pudo poniendo su cabeza para atrás del éxtasis

Los gritos de Flaky no se hicieron esperar-Aléjate de mí!-Decía lo más fuerte y desesperada mientras intentaba pararse pero el dolor no la dejaba-vete de aquí Fliqpy!- el bajo la mirada junto con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes que parecían haberse afilado, vio su inútil intento de escapar y soltó una fuerte carcajada, se sentía tan bien que lo volvieran a llamar por su nombre, también le hacía gracia el tonto esfuerzo que había hecho Flippy por llegar a salvarla y que de todas formas gracias al sonido de ese arma de fuego la iba a asesinar a ella y a

-a ti…a ti es a quien busco…-se dirigió a la pelimorada con una sonrisa desquiciada, vio a la pelirroja son casi poder moverse, tan débil e inútil hasta tratando de proteger su vida, ya tendría tiempo de divertirse con la ex novia de su otro yo, así que la agarro del cabello y la lanzo hacia un costado bruscamente volvió a ver a la chica que no había cambiado de expresión desde que había llegado, eso era lo que más le molestaba, quería verla gritar y pedir clemencia como todos pero no parecía más que una muñeca de porcelana-maldita zorra! Porque no eres como los demás! He!? Vamos grita!-con un rápido movimiento la agarro del rostro haciendo que al fin se moviera, ella intento quitar el brazo del ex militar sin tener resultados, Fliqpy sonrió ante eso, apretó con más fuerza el rostro de la mujer y con fuerte patada la hizo volar hasta un árbol

Vio como ella se levantaba, mientras el caminaba a paso rápido a su encuentro, le molestaba, quería verla sufrir, quería torturarla hasta que muriera, quería llenarse de sus gritos desesperados, quería verla desangrándose lentamente mientras podía verla llorar, quería hacerle el mayor daño posible, era su enemigo todos lo eran desde el momento en el que nació, lo que mal le molestaba era que estaba viva ella debió haber muerto en cuanto lo vio, debía haber huido como todos, debía estar gritando del miedo igual que la otra joven pero no, aunque le molestaba también le gustaba, si, de alguna forma le gustaba esa resistencia que tenia con él, no se iría sin sentir el sabor de sus sangre y seria el vencedor, nadie más se volvería a burlar de él quien había vencido una tropa entera de soldados a mano limpia, ella no saldría viva esta vez

Lammy intentaba recuperar el aire que le fue quitado por el fuerte golpe directo a su espalda, vio a ese hombre acercarse rápidamente, si tal vez era bastante ágil el golpe había hecho efecto, de un momento a otro su cuerpo volvió a golpear el tronco del árbol, sintió la fuerza que el aplicaba a sus brazos mientras la detenía, la había arrinconado inmovilizándola inmediatamente, el chico de mirada color oro sonreía mientras la veía, se relamió y de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta saco un grande y afilado cuchillo

La miro ladeando la cabeza-…fue divertido mientras duró- alzo a lo alto el arma para rebanar dulce y lentamente el cuello de su adversario que estaba inmóvil frente a el

Pensó que estando indefensa sería más fácil pero no era tonta, antes de que Fliqpy pudiera proseguir y lograr su objetivo la chica lanzo una especie de polvo directamente en los ojos del alter-ego, haciendo que el único que gritara fuese el cerrando fuertemente los ojos, grito unas cuantas maldiciones mientras soportaba el dolor, ella había prevenido lo que haría él y antes de pararse había molido en uno de sus puños un pedazo de corteza seca del árbol convirtiéndola solo en polvo y astillas, por eso no se había defendido, tal vez no tenía fuerza física pero era astuta, corrió en dirección donde se encontraba el arma tirada en lo que el ex militar volvía a abrir los ojos mientras gritaba de enojo

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio a esa desgraciada corriendo, se enfureció más de lo que imagino, que no era una persona distinta de los tontos que escapaban de él?, esta vez no tendría piedad, había pensado hasta quizá dejarla viva quizá como una mascota o un juguete, pero ahora la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras ella lo más rápido que pudo, pisando con fuerza el suelo como queriendo desquitarse con él se sintió estúpido el haber sobrevalorado a una cobarde mas

De pronto se encontró de tras de ella que justo unos segundos antes se dio la vuelta para apuntar con el arma directamente a su contrincante, el volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja, porque no? Si al final valía la pena acabar con ella que también atentaba contra su vida y podía hacerlo con un disparo y el podía penetrar con ese gran cuchillo, solo era cuestión de saber quién era más rápido, quien acabaría venciendo solo podía decidirse en unos segundos saber quién iba a vencer

-detente!-su voz retumbo en sus oídos junto con el sonido de un trueno, abrió grandemente los ojos, al chocar con unos morados, que había pasado? Donde estaban los sádicos de antes?, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que lo hizo, a unos pocos milímetros de perforar uno de los pulmones de la chica y transformar su ropa de blanco a rojo, se detuvo

Ahora estaba decidido ella seguía en posición solo era cuestión de apretar el gatillo y asesinarlo-je…-dijo haciendo fuerza para poder clavar su arma en ella pero se había quedado congelado, vio que la chica abrió el arma y la tiro al suelo cosa que molesto al chico-QUE HACES ESTÚPIDA!-grito lo mas fuerte a la chica que continuaba viéndolo con una expresión seria, mientras de un rato a otro se iba soltando la lluvia, le palpito la cabeza sintiendo la presencia del otro quien había sido el que lo había detenido con todas sus fuerzas –_"bastardo…fuiste tú! Pero como! no puedes hacer nada contra mi maldito cobarde!"_ –se dirigía internamente a Flippy

ella vio por unos segundos los ojos amarillos del chico y no intento siquiera huir sino que levanto una mano y se corto el pulgar con el mismo cuchillo que amenazaba acabar su existencia, e hizo lo que ni el mismo Fliqpy se esperaba, lo choco contra los labios de él fuertemente e hizo ingresar esa sustancia roja dentro de su boca, le dedico una sonrisa y con la misma mano lo acaricio en la mejilla para solo decir unas palabras-…te sentías solo no es cierto?...Fliqpy?-el sabor dulce de la sangre de Lammy hizo que reaccionara

y cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer más intensamente grito con todas sus fuerzas-COMO TE ATREVES!-entonces clavo el cuchillo en la chica que lo había abrazado soportando el dolor salpicándole un buen tanto de ese líquido color carmesí en el rostro, los ojos del chico cambiaron a su color original mientras la primera lagrima había caído silenciosamente, entonces saco el arma del cuerpo de la chica y trato de contener el sangrado que manchaba su ropa, mientras por sus ojos resbalaban gotas cristalinas que se mezclaban con la lluvia-resiste…Lammy…-fue lo único que pudo articular antes de abrasarla fuertemente mientras apretaba los dientes en un intento desesperado de contener sus lagrimas

-Flippy…no llores…-decía ella suavemente solo perceptible a sus oídos, después parecía que había dejado de respirar, fue cuando el corazón del joven parecía haberse detenido…otra vez…otra vez lo había hecho

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia-maldición! Lammy! lammy!-grito poniéndola en frente de él, se fijo en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados la vio como si tratara de grabar su rostro que se ponía pálido, ese que siempre traía una sonrisa, se acerco a su pecho y sintió aun los latidos de sus corazón que lo alivio, aun podía hacer algo por ella, la tomo en brazos como tratando de preservar la poca vida que le quedaba, la tomo lo mas delicadamente posible y echo a correr hasta donde sus piernas lo permitían perdiéndose entre la fuerte lluvia


	4. 4: aceptación

**Bueno creo que no soy buena con esto de actualizar ajajajajaj XD pero aquí esta .w. ahora me estoy poniendo las pilas con esto de escribir…bueno sobre el capitulo pues quería relacionar la fiesta donde se vuelve loco Flippy pero no recuerdo bien el capitulo D: asi que…que mas? Ha! Lo de Shifty y Lifty pues me recuerdan un poco a Hikaru y Kaoru (ouran ost club) y por eso al hablar andan terminando lo que el otro empezó…despues…creo que es todo XD perdón por los fallos ortográficos y muchas gracias por su review a: AsHeLy-Marron y a alice-baskervilla27 que me encanta que lean la historia X3 grahias .w.**

Disclaimer: la serie y personajes de Happy Tree Friends son propiedad de mondo media y sus respectivos creadores

**4: Aceptación  
**  
La tormenta continuaba y el frio era demasiado para muchos ya para entonces las personas habían dejado las calles, ahí en toda esa soledad que se sentía había un solo lugar que siempre estaba activo, el hospital

Estaba Flippy con la mirada clavada en el suelo aun con sus ropas salpicadas de sangre de Lammy había llegado a toda prisa hasta la clínica más cercana, pero no había sido suficiente, aunque bien había ayudado el que haya corrido al instante, según lo que alcanzo a oír su arma había llegado a hacer bastante daño en ella e hizo que perdiera bastante sangre por lo tanto estaba inconsciente, resulto ser un milagro que no haya alcanzado a perforar alguno de sus pulmones pero ciertamente tenía una herida profunda en su lateral traspasando algunas costillas

Flippy esperaba con las manos juntas y el flequillo sobre sus ojos, esperando a que todo salga bien mientras se lamentaba a sí mismo, una vez más, una vez mas había hecho daño a la persona que más quería, y lo que más le dolía era eso que en poco tiempo se había logrado encariñar con la chica, que se había encariñado de su sonrisa, de sus ojos llenos de felicidad, de su presencia misma que le traía tanta calma, y al mismo tiempo deseaba protegerla con toda su fuerza por qué sabia que en el fondo ella también sufría

-tu idiota!-abrió los ojos grandemente al escuchar una voz enfurecida y aguda que bien conocía, y como olvidarla después de escuchar esa misma voz gritar tanto tiempo de miedo pidiendo clemencia que jamás le seria concedida-que le has hecho a mi amiga!-el levanto lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una chica de cabello color rosa, y no solo con ella sino con su palma que choco contra su rostro produciendo una sonora cachetada, que dejo seco al ex militar que quedo con la cabeza de lado no hizo nada más que quedar con la boca abierta y sentir el ardor en su mejilla-como te atreves! La tenias aprisionada de seguro contra su voluntad para quien sabe que hacerle no es cierto! Fliqpy!-le gritaba parada con las manos en la cintura, lo había llamado a él y a su otro yo, el no podía hacer ni decir nada porque lo que decía la pelirosada era cierto, había mentido para que Lammy no se enterara de lo que realmente era y al final había terminado haciéndole daño, el realmente sentía que se merecía esos regaños, es mas necesitaba que alguien le gritara que estaba mal-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Lammy! Nunca!-y cuando estuvo a punto de volverlo a golpear la detuvo un chico de cabello rubio, sosteniendo su mano, con la mirada le indico que ya era suficiente, a pesar de que el chico también deseaba golpearlo pero ciertamente era más miedoso que la misma Giggles

La chica pidió a la enfermera que la dejara pasar a la habitación pero esta se negó ya que dijo que aun estaba descansando que regresara dentro de un momento, Flippy no ignoro eso, al contrario de Giggles que salió echando chispas del enojo dirigiéndose hasta la recepción para que le dejasen pasar, el se quedo sentado esperando a que todos se vayan

Cuando ya no había técnicamente nadie más que enfermeras cruzando apresuradas de un lado al otro, el aprovecho ese momento para poder adentrarse a la habitación donde estaba Lammy, la habitación parecía estar a oscuras gracias a las nubes oscuras que nublaban el cielo, pudo ver a la chica de cabello morado recostada en la cama, parecía que aun no había recuperado la conciencia, le dolió el corazón al pensar que gracias a él estaba en ese estado, una vez más a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la _otra persona_ una vez mas había destrozado su felicidad, porque todo tenía que terminar siempre así? Siempre terminaba con sangre en las manos y el alma destrozada, no podía soportar el dolor ahora que ya podía recordar era demasiado doloroso ayudar a alguien? En qué momento había surgido esa idea en su cabeza si ni siquiera podía controlarse ni ayudarse ni el mismo? Porque había decidido tenerla con él? Le dolía la cabeza solo de pensar lo que había hecho

Se acerco a la cama de lammy y se sentó en una silla que había cerca de ella, podía ver su rostro calmado, parecía ser una ángel que dormía plácidamente, _-"recordara lo que paso?"-_se pregunto Flippy mientras casi sin darse cuenta puso una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas de la chica y le dio una leve caricia acomodando uno de sus cabellos caídos posicionándolo alrededor de una de sus orejas, para su sorpresa de un momento a otro los ojos de la chica se comenzaban a abrir lentamente hasta abrirlos por completo

Ella lo primero que pudo ver fue una mancha de color verde borrosa, cuando aclaro la vista era Flippy quien estaba a su lado, se quedo viéndolo un momento no entendiendo lo que pasaba, vio su brazo izquierdo donde tenía clavada una aguja, paso a ver por la ventana, era escuro y lluvia torrencialmente y luego cayó una rayo iluminando la habitación, volvió a ver al chico buscando respuestas

-Flippy…-pronuncio el nombre del chico suavemente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, al instante el chico bajo la mirada haciendo que su cabello le cubriera los ojos, Lammy borro la sonrisa y se puso triste-lo siento…-dijo con voz temblorosa como si fuese a llorar, Flippy levanto la vista sorprendido, el juraba que le gritaría diciendo que no vuelva a acercarse a ella tal y como hizo antes su amiga-…yo…yo no pude detenerlo…no pude detener a Mr. Pickles…lo siento es mi culpa-entonces bajo la mirada que se comenzaba a cristalizar-lo siento…

El apretó los dientes la tomo de los hombros sobresaltándola haciendo que lo mirara-Lammy! Escúchame bien!-dijo con ojos fuertes haciendo que su mirada color esmeralda brillara- esto no es ninguna broma y tienes que afrontarlo! Dolerá mucho lo sé pero aun así tienes que darte cuenta que MR. PICKLES NO EXISTE!- al escuchar eso ella abrió grandemente los ojos mientras leía la mirada de Flippy y al hacerlo sabía que no podía estar mintiendo-ese amigo tuyo no existe! Entiéndelo de una vez él es una creación de tu imaginación Lammy! Tu eres la que hace todo esas cosas no hay nadie más que tú!

Ella quedo sorprendida no esperaba esas palabras…no otra vez-ha…ya veo…-la chica bajo la cabeza y suavizo el cuerpo como si de pronto hubiera muerto, Flippy se asusto no pensó el lo que causaría en ella pero tenía que decírselo si no lo hacía no podría ayudarla tenía que convencerla de que ella estaba enferma, volvió a escuchar su voz-Así que no existo!-de pronto volvió a tomar conciencia pero no era ella, rápidamente con sus manos aprisiono el cuello de Flippy con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, clavaba sus uñas en el cuello el chico que trato que ella lo soltara opero fue imposible parecía enfurecida, esta vez a diferencia de anteriores veces su mirada no estaba perdida sino que reflejaba ira y odio-Sabes lo que les paso a las ultimas personas que dijeron eso!? He!? Maldito soldado maniático! No le harás mas daño!

-Tu…tu eres…mr…pickles…-apenas podía hablar porque se le iba acabando el aire por la presión-…por… que…porque lo haces?...

-no importa en realidad quien soy! Lo importante es que debes desaparecer! Ella no necesita a nadie más que a mí! Que es que acaso no lo entiendes!? Yo solo existo por ella y para ella! Si ya no necesita mi ayuda, si ya no necesita que la proteja entonces desapareceré y tendré que ser borrado de sus recuerdos! Entiendes? Fui creado para servirla para acompañarla para protegerla! -gritaba mientras lo miraba fijamente- Maldición, tu más que nadie deberías entenderlo! Fliqpy!

Escucho ese nombre y sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, entonces lo entendió-…Lammy…-dijo haciendo esfuerzo, después sintió que el agarre se hacía más suave para luego ya no sentir sus manos, la vio y ella estaba asusta-_"tiembla y no sabe por qué pasan estas cosas"_-pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por su cuello que ardía por las rascaduras

Mientras tenía las manos en el aire y trataba de explicar que ella no lo había echo, decir que no era ella la que hacia esas cosas-yo…

-Lammy…-dijo mirándola más amablemente-recuerdas lo que dijiste?-ella solo desvió la mirada en signo negativo-entonces…espero que no olvides esto...-dijo parándose de su asiento para luego ponerse a la altura de la chica inclinándose hacia ella-…_te sentías sola no es cierto?..._-dicho esto se acerco a ella y junto sus labios con los de ella

En cuanto se separo y solo la vio, ella tenía el rostro color carmesí y los ojos abiertos como platos, Flippy no dijo nada solo hizo una corta reverencia el símbolo de despedida, solo se escucharon los pasos de sus botas sobre el piso y la puerta cerrándose dejando a la joven paralizada sin poder decir nada lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar el brazo intentando alcanzarlo

Flippy salió con el corazón acelerado, porque había hecho eso? Pues parte de él aun no lo sabía como parte de él sí, era una despedida, no se permitiría darse el lujo de volver a hacer daño a la persona que amaba, aunque bien esta vez ella podría haberlo asesinado pero no lo hizo…además que debía aclarar algunas cosas con su alter-ego

Salió del cuarto y a unos cuantos pasos estaba alguien esperándolo, el chico al que la ultima vez había dejado vomitando en su mismo hogar, el que lo había golpeado justo antes de ir a detener a Lammy, el que tenía una parte de culpa que de no ser por su maravilloso golpe el quizá hubiera podido controlar mejor a Fliqpy-tenemos que hablar-dijo el peliazul en tono serio

-supongo que vendrás a volver a golpearme…espero que hayas limpiado mi casa-dijo cortante no estaba de buen humor, estaba furioso consigo mismo aun no se perdonaba el no poder haber evitado mandar a Lammy al hospital, también estaba los nuevos sentimientos que habían nacido hacia ella, el encuentro "directo" que tuvo con mr. Pickles…y ahora tenía que lidiar con el Hero

-bien sabes que si por mi fuera yo te echaría del lugar pero no soy capaz-dio un suspiro recordando que lo hacía a petición de Flaky, a pesar que ahora más que nunca quisiera hacerlo, recordó que al encontrarla temblaba no solo de frio sino que también de miedo a pesar de que su mirada parecía triste, el chico de cabellos azules, la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, lo único que supo fue que no había experimentado un temor tan gigantesco, pero a pesar de eso entre lagrimas le pidió que los perdonara a ambos, y el cómo podría negarse a esa carita triste y más aun siendo la mujer que amaba-y sabes que más de una vez te he perdonado el que hayas cometido tantas atrocidades pero esta vez no te salvaras

-ve al grano de una vez!-grito impaciente siempre había sido una costumbre de splendid el que hable demasiado

Él lo miro un poco molesto por su subida de tono-como quieras…lo que pasa es que los padres de la chica que está ahí adentro, resultaron ser unos millonarios de esos de bastante influencia y parece que se enteraron de alguna forma de lo que paso según lo que se o te demandan y te meten a la cárcel o te mandan a matar por asesinos profesionales…cualquiera de las dos cosas no dudes que no tardaran así que te recomiendo que desaparezcas de aquí cuanto antes si quieres evitarlo…-él lo vio ya con más odio y casi en susurro casi como para el mismo-desaparece de nuestras vidas de una vez y no nos hagas más daño…

Flippy quedo en silencio, en el fondo sabia que algo malo pasaría pero no se esperaba que los padres de la chica fueran tan importantes, que hacia alguien como ella en un lugar como ese? Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle, pero eso ya no importaba de todas formas pensaba alejarse de todos solo que esta vez sería más lejos aun lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlo, no hacía falta que splendid se lo dijera entonces solo le dio la espalda y se marcho en silencio

Giggles corriendo entro en la habitación y se abalanzo a Lammy quien se sorprendió demás cuando la pelirosa se colgó de su cuello

-Lammy! Estoy tan feliz de que estés fuera de peligro!-decía mientras la dejaba casi sin aire-fue mi culpa si tal vez yo hubie…

-Gi..Giggles…-decía ya casi sin aire la otra chica, al instante se separo un poco para sonreír ampliamente-también estoy feliz de verte-le dijo brindándole una tierna sonrisa-veo que no vienes sola…-y tratando de ver al chico de cabello rubio y una extraña chaqueta color amarillo que estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos

-ha! El es Cuddles! Es mi novio!-dijo abrazándose a uno de sus brazos causando un fuerte sonrojo en el joven

-Giggles!-dijo el abriendo sus ojos celestes-mu...mucho gusto Lammy…-decía extendiéndole la mano para saludarla a lo que ella respondió amablemente

-también es un gusto-dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa a lo que el conejito sintió un calor en las mejillas pero luego fue calmado por un golpe ligero en la cabeza por parte de su novia

-ni se te ocurra que no debes enamorarte de nadie más que de mí!-dijo haciendo pucheros ante su reacción a lo que Lammy respondió con una risilla

Después de unos segundos Giggles puso una cara más seria y tomo de las manos a la chica cosa que sorprendió a la nueva residente-Lammy tienes que escucharme bien…-ella solo asintió-aléjate de Flippy-eso la turbo un poco

Antes de que entrase su amiga había estado pensando en lo que había pasado y hasta tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado antes de ingresar al hospital pero no dio resultados antes de sumergirse en sus pensamientos debía saber la razón de la petición de Giggles-Por qué?...es que pasa algo malo con él?-dijo con preocupación y bastante porque después de que el la besara había visto unas marcas en su cuello que no había visto antes no se explicaba el por qué…para ella probablemente había tenido alguna pelea…

La pelirosa abrió como platos los ojos de la sorpresa como era posible que no se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que estaba en sus narices-eres tonta o que Lammy!-dijo un tanto molesta alzando la voz-si Flippy ha perdido la cabeza hace ya tiempo! Es más! Es un milagro que tu estés viva! Que no ves? Te tuvo técnicamente secuestrada! La última vez que lo vimos el se volvió loco como siempre es un desquiciado! No puedes estar cerca de él y la cosa se pone peor cuando sus ojos cambian de color no hay quien lo pare, es altamente peligroso, yo estuve hospitalizada por su culpa y también hizo daño a Nutty casi ahogándolo con sus dulces se los metió sin piedad por la boca hasta lastimarle seriamente la garganta, a Sniffles lo pateo como si fuera un balón de futbol hasta que se canso y yo quede con un brazo roto que aun esta en recuperación-dijo levantándose la manga y mostrando un vendaje-es un mounstro! Ni yo ni tus padres permitiremos que te acerques a él!-gritaba tratando de hacer entender a Lammy lo que era realmente Flippy

la pelimorada quedo impactada por lo que le decía su amiga de la infancia, no pudo seguir escuchando más de lo que ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos porque de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y la maquina que media su pulso empezó a ir más rápido grito mientras se apretaba los costados de su rostro casi desgarrándose la piel y empezaban a correr gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos que perdían brillo, dolía, dolía demasiado, Giggles se asusto tanto con la reacción de Lammy que retrocedió un poco tropezándose, después llegaron corriendo las enfermeras a atender a la chica pidiéndole a los dos que salieran del lugar, Giggles solo vio cuando los ojos de Lammy de costado la miro con lagrimas en ellos y pudo leer sus labios diciendo "porque lo hiciste?"

Flippy llego desganado a su hogar la tarde ya caía y un cielo rojizo se hacía presente junto con el cantar de las cigarras, para su buena suerte habían arreglado su puerta y todo se encontraba en orden y estaba limpio, pero claro como no estarlo de no ser así la reputación de buena persona del Hero bajaría drásticamente

Camino un poco por la sala y entro a un armario, se detuvo en uno de los costados delante de una cosa de su mismo tamaño cubierta por una tela vieja, él la jalo fuertemente descubriendo así un gran espejo casi exactamente de su tamaño, desde que supo de la existencia de Fliqpy el había desecho todos y cada uno de los espejos de su casa ya que al reflejarse en ellos solo podía ver a su otro yo con esa sonrisa sádica y sus manos y ropa manchadas de sangre, eso era solo una tortura para él lo único que había dejado era el espejo del baño y el que estaba en su frente en ese momento

En poco tiempo su reflejo se distorsiono y cambio al de Fliqpy-**ja! mira a quien tengo que ver…aunque eso es tonto ya que estoy dentro de ti-**decía el sonriendo con esos dientes afilados que tanto detestaba Flippy-**que es lo que quieres? He? debilucho! No, no hace falta que me lo digas déjame adivinar… vienes a preguntarme que por que le hice daño a esa niña no?**-decía con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-te equivocas-dijo fríamente el ojiverde con toda tranquilidad-tu deberías saberlo más que nadie para que vengo…-soltó un pesado suspiro y se vio a si mismo firme-" te sentías solo no es cierto"-repitió con una sonrisa triste las palabras de Lammy y que el mismo también le había repetido –no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy de lo que sentías, hasta el momento te había tratado como una carga pero había olvidado la razón por la que tu estas aquí, la razón por la que tu naciste y existes…supongo que es tu naturaleza el ver a los demás como enemigos…y hasta puedes pensar que lo son ya que todos nos miran de la misma forma, todos te miraban con ese temor de ser asesinados pero nadie se preguntaba cómo te sentías no es cierto? Terminaste odiando a todos a causa de la soledad entonces pensaste que es mejor que todos se mueran, la vez en la que temblaba como un niño debajo de la piel de mi camarada…tu saliste a mi defensa y mataste a todos sin piedad y sé que lo disfrutaste ese eres tu disfrutas de matar a todos los que se atreven a hacerte daño, a hacerme daño…existes por mi culpa y no puedo eliminarte de mi vida así de fácil…seria matar a una parte de mi, además que estoy en deuda de vida contigo-descanso un poco y continuó-te molestaste con Lammy…o mejor dicho con su amigo por que había sido la única persona que no te rechazaba aun así después de haberte visto te mostro una sonrisa agregando que cuando le hundiste el cuchillo bien hubieras podido perforarle un pulmón pero lo desviaste a propósito si no me equivoco…ya que yo no pude intervenir…Fliqpy…también te enamoraste de ella no es cierto?...-el chico hubiera continuado su larga charla de uno pero fue interrumpido

-**ja…**-dijo el otro tratando de contener la risa-**wuajajajajajajaja! Que dices!? Que acabas de decir!? Eres peor que una mujer! Crees que me voy a tragar tu cuento! Crees que soy tu madre para andar protegiéndote! Crees que me importa la forma en la que me miran esas patéticas personas! JAJAJAJAJA! NO ME HAGAS REIR! A la única criatura que le importa eso eres tú! Porque eres débil, porque no conoces el placer de asesinar de la forma en la que yo lo hago! Escuchar los gritos, probar la sangre ver sus expresiones de dolor! Eso es lo único que me importa no las estupideces de las que hablas jajajajaja!**

-entonces por qué lloras?

El sádico abrió como platos los ojos al escuchar la cuestionante subió una de sus manos hasta sus ojos y vio en sus dedos una sustancia cristalina que nunca antes había visto que saliera de él, se lleno de enojo apretó los dientes y saco el cuchillo de su chaqueta para luego apuntarlo contra el corazón de Flippy, siendo este el mismo que el suyo, el otro no reacciono, entonces el repentinamente lo bajo, y sonrió de oreja a oreja solo para decir en lo bajo-**bien hecho gusano**-para después el reflejo volviera a ser en del ojiverde

-ah…entonces lo logre…quien iba a decirlo? Es lamentable que no me haya dado cuenta antes…-miro hacia el suelo, después vio por la ventana se le había pasado el tiempo hablando con el mismo así que se alarmo y se apresuro, si tal vez hubiera podido entender antes a su alter-ego tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas pero ahora tenía un problema…si no se alejaba pronto de ese lugar como había dicho Splendid o lo metían a la cárcel o lo asesinaban, así que lo mejor para él era hacer las maletas lo más pronto posible

Despertó con una incomodidad en las muñecas, la habían atado a la cama, volteo su mirada al suero que caía gota a gota, y así con la tranquilidad que caía el suero empezaron caer lagrimas de sus ojos, los cerro lentamente y en cuanto lo hizo se le apareció la imagen del peliverde que después cabio a la de el mismo pero esta vez más agresivo y con una sonrisa sardónica

-por que llora la señorita?-dijo alguien tomándola por sorpresa

-tal vez está feliz de vernos…-dijo otra voz desde su otro costado, habían dos personas en la oscuridad que lentamente se fueron acercando dejándose ver a medida que avanzaban

Lammy pudo distinguir esas dos sonrisas burlonas que parecía que siempre llevaban en el rostro, al momento los reconoció, eran esos dos ladrones del anterior día, Shifty y Lifty, ellos se acercaron y con el torso de sus manos cada uno se ocupo de secar las lagrimas de la chica, ella sonrió gentilmente, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos se sentía sumamente feliz de verlos

Se puso triste y tomo aire dispuesta a explicar el motivo de su llanto-lo siento…solo es que me di cuenta de que he hecho daño a varias personas…y siempre le echaba la culpa a mi amigo…y el no ex…-pero fue callada por los dedos de los gemelos

-calla…-dijo Lifty

-eso no importa…mientras estés consiente puedes arreglarlo o no?-siguió Shifty

-Pero yo…

-Shhh!-dijeron ellos al unisonó tapándole la boca

-hay algo más importante ahora que estar lamentándose –dijo el del sombrero-hay una persona que necesita de ti

-sabes te contare algo…-dijo esta vez el menor-nunca te preguntaste porque nosotros no tememos a Flippy aunque le falte un tornillo? Pues fácil…

-sabemos lo que sufre-dijeron los dos simétricamente

Ella los vio a los dos que se pararon frente a ella mas no dijo nada

Comenzó Lifty-la última vez que apareció Fliqpy era una fiesta sorpresa para el mismo Flippy, era para celebrar que ya se había recuperado luego de su tratamiento con Lumpy-miro a su hermano dejándole que continuara

-pero cosa que fue peor, ahora Flippy recuerda todo lo que hace Fliqpy que es como decir su otro yo, no sabemos cómo surgió el nunca se lo dijo a nadie, hasta creemos que se llevara el secreto a la tumba

Volvió a hablar el menor-él se descontrolo después de una explosión de uno de los globos, nosotros estábamos ocultos en la cocina mientras intentábamos robar algo de comida, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir por la puerta del patio, escuchamos los gritos de todos los que estaban en la fiesta

-habíamos pensado que era porque nos descubrieron-dijo sacándose el sombrero y limpiándolo el otro joven-pero no, después salió Flippy corriendo del lugar temblando con una de sus manos en el rostro, decidimos seguirlo…

-cuando llegamos a su casa lo vimos por la ventana y estaba destrozando todas sus cosas tiraba jarrones, pateaba las mesas, se agarraba de los cabellos mientras lloraba-decía Shifty con la mirada baja

-nunca habíamos visto a alguien temblar de esa forma, llorar tanto tiempo por que estuvimos ahí mientras lo hacía-_"y claro aprovechábamos para llevarnos alguna que otra cosa"_ pensaba Shifty mientras recordaba aquel día- después de que eso sucedió el no fue el mismo se alejo de todos nosotros incluso termino con Flaky a quien más quería y que también salió herida aunque no demasiado por la ayuda de Splendid entonces decidió vivir apartado rara vez se le veía salir de las paredes de su casa…

Lammy quedo con la mirada triste clavada en el suelo-Flippy…-soltó mientras apretaba los puños

-pero no es todo…-dijo uno de los gemelos aflojando uno de los amarres de sus manos-hay algo que tu seguro no quieres…-dijo posando sus ojos verdosos en los de ella

-no sabíamos que eras una rica y que tus padres eran dueños de varias empresas de espionaje…-dijo el otro sonriendo imitando la acción de su copia-así que "alguien" alerto al loco y parece que pronto se ira

-sabemos también tus sentimientos hacia Flippy…-dijeron los dos ayudándola a levantarse-así que corre!-la jalaron de los brazos y la empujaron hacia afuera de la habitación y antes de que ella dijera nada le lanzaron su ropa en la cara para después sonreír ampliamente desapareciendo al poco rato

Lammy no entendía lo que pasaba, miro su ropa y entre ella encontró dinero junto con una nota de los 2 chicos que ponía "no es para que te lo gastes! Busca un taxi y alcánzalo! " Junto con un dibujo de ellos dos, ella no sabía las dos personas maravillosas con las que se había encontrado, sonrió mientras abrazaba la nota, se cambio rápidamente, dando gracias al cielo por mandarle a esos dos ángeles ladrones, en cuanto estuvo lista corrió lo mas que pudo en medio de la oscuridad del hospital, rogaba por que aun no se haya ido le dolía el corazón de solo pensar en no volver a verlo

Flippy estaba en la misma estación de trenes en donde había encontrado por primera vez a Lammy, como podría olvidarlo, esa sonrisa, su tacto suave, sus grandes ojos y su inocente torpeza, esa calidez que le proporcionaba con solo una de sus sonrisas con tan solo mencionar su nombre podía hacer que su corazón palpite rápidamente, el hubiera deseado estar más tiempo con ella, hubiera querido protegerla más tiempo, y si era posible hubiera querido estar siempre con ella, pero ya no era posible aun no estaba seguro de lo que haría su otro yo, ni de lo que el mismo haría, ya suponía que Giggles con le haya advertido sobre él, que ya sabría lo que era…tenía miedo que al volver a verla ella lo rechace como todos, y eso sería lo peor quería quedarse con el recuerdo de la chica tierna que lo veía con una gran sonrisa…pero ya era tarde

El tren había llegado escucho el silbato anunciando que partiría en unos minutos, era de suponerse que ese transporte no esperaría mucho debido a la poca gente que salía del lugar, agarro su maleta firmemente, dio una última vista para atrás viendo a distancia las luces del pueblo, giro sobre sus talones antes de querer volver puso un pie en una de las gradas cuando de repente

-FLIPPY!-el abrió los ojos grandemente al escuchar esa voz y antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta el tren estuvo por partir con él con un pie adentro, pero antes de que se suba por su espalda sintió un peso en sus hombros, haciéndolo caer para atrás, el quedo totalmente sorprendido, rápidamente se levanto y al hacerlo parecía que algo se le había prendido al brazo con un broche, la chica lo apretaba fuertemente abrazándose a él mientras ocultaba su rostro-…no te vayas…-decía ella mientras temblaba con la voz temblorosa-por favor no te vayas!-dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza para verlo directamente con lagrimas en los ojos apretando los labios para no soltar a llorar

-Porque…-dijo aun impactado, porque estaba ahí? Porque no dejaba de llorar? Porque lo miraba de esa forma?, el no podía asimilarlo bien, juraba que ella lo odiaría por haberla intentado asesinar pero…

-Porque te quiero!-grito ella con brillo en los ojos mientras las lagrimas corrían- que no lo entiendes? Flippy yo te quiero! Y no solo a ti…yo también…yo también lo quiero a _el_

Flippy abrió los ojos grandemente, para entonces el tren ya había desaparecido solo dejando escuchar una vez más su silbato, haciéndolo despertar, como podía querer a alguien como el? Es que estaba loca?...entonces dibujo una sonrisa y dijo-estás loca…-la rodeo con los brazos y la junto más a su cuerpo mientras sentía como ella apretaba su ropa y soltaba a llorar, el solo se dedico a acariciarle la cabeza como ella hace tiempo lo había echo, con una ternura infinita, se sentía feliz en mucho tiempo no sentía felicidad más grande

No solo lo había aceptado a él sino que también a Fliqpy, sonrió ante la idea e inaudible dijo mirando el cielo-así que tendré que competir contra Fliqpy?-entonces comenzó a reír pensando que Lammy le había contagiado algo de su torpeza al pensar eso mientras la abrazaba

Quien sabe cuántos minutos o hasta horas estuvieron en la misma posición en medio del frio de la noche, lo único que sabían era que no querían separarse nunca más…


End file.
